Solo Mission
by Unlucky Duckie
Summary: Leo finds Raph in a compromising situation. Tcest, Turtlecest you have been warned. LeoxRaph (mild DonxApril and occasional LeoxDon hints). Smutty, funny and not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1 Solo Mission

Thank you for checking out solo mission. It's my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Your feedback and comments are most welcome.

* * *

Leo shifted beneath the sheets, tossing over in an attempt to find sleep.

Being the leader had its drawbacks, and frequent insomnia was one of them. The burden of leadership and the pressures of constant vigilance over his small family often wore on Leo in the small hours of the night.

On especially restless nights, he would often pace the lair, making rounds to the doors of Master Splinter and his sleeping brothers. Sometimes the reassurance that they were okay eased his tension enough to for a few hours of uninterrupted respite.

Rolling over again with an exasperated sigh, he threw back the covers and slid out of bed. Out of habit, Leo padded over to the dresser and secured his mask. His hands hovered over the hilts of his swords but then drew back. He was just going to have a quick look around, then get back to bed so he was fresh for morning training.

He eased down the hall, silent as the shadows he moved through. A thin blade of light shone through a crack in Raphael's door.

Caution now mixed with his concern. Handling the red-banded turtle was one of Leo's greatest challenges. Not that he didn't enjoy a challenge, but it would be best to approach this with some idea of the hot-head's current temperament.

Thinking back on the last few days, the younger sibling had been a bit withdrawn, punctuating his sullen anger with long silences. Leo frowned slightly at this; while there had been no specific incidents, it was unlike Raphael to bottle up his feelings.

As he approached the door, he heard a faint, rhythmic creaking, and slowed to try to resolve the source of the noise. A low moan brought him up short, possibilities flashing through Leo's mind: Raph sneaking out to tangle with the Purple Dragons or the Foot; Raph wounded; Raph too stubborn and proud to wake his brothers. He took a few quick steps to the door but was frozen by a breathy exhalation of his name.

Almost at the door now, he eased into a position where he could gaze through the gap from the shadowy cover of the hall.

Tattered red band slightly askew, Raph was semi-reclining in his hammock. One arm was hitched up behind his head and his knees were bent, one foot braced against the wall to help still the rocking motion – the apparent sound of the creaking.

He panted his name again. Blue eyes swept over emerald flesh. Raph's bulk was sharply defined from the extra hours he spent on the bag and heavy weights. The strangeness of the situation gave Leo fresh eyes, and for the first time, he saw that his brother was beautiful. Well, he wasn't going to be on the cover of any magazines, but the corded rope of his musculature glided smoothly, his skin dewy with the slight sheen of his exertions.

Raph half moaned, half growled, and Leo's eyes flicked back up to his face. He had caught his lower lip in his teeth and was bucking his hips forward, revealing himself to be thick and curved, sliding so slickly within his hand it blurred in frantic strokes.

Leo felt riveted to the spot, struck mute, with all the air sucked from his chest. There was no room in his mind for anything but this moment.

Raph released his bruised lower lip, gasping, "Ah, shell, Leo...I'm gonna...!" He thrust into his palm and streams of creamy substance splashed onto his plastron.

The spell broken, Leo turned and fled silently back down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2 Bleary Dawn

I want to thank you for reading! It means a lot to me that you've decided to click through to the second chapter. I'm hoping the writing will get better as I get more practice.

I'd also like to thank BoredomIsAnUnderstatement for prof reading this chapter. Hopefully we will clean up more chapters in the future!

* * *

After an impossible night of trying to sleep with a hard-on and in too much turmoil to do anything about it, Leo took a quick, cold shower and headed down to the dojo early.

He found reprieve in the familiar forms and motions. He was not at his best today and he knew it, but he decided to work on a complex and still unmastered kata anyway. The repetition soothed him, and the challenge of perfecting of each stance kept him occupied.

After about an hour of trying to internalize the techniques so they could be incorporated naturally into his repertoire, he heard the door slide open and felt rather than saw his hot-headed teammate move into the space. A second later, Leo heard the clink of free weights, indicating the emerald turtle had settled in. A sweeping spin kick brought him around to face his tormentor.

Raph was doing seated extensions, his arms bent back and hands griping the bar behind his head, moving smoothly and slowly as he raised the weight from behind his shell and over his head. All of the turtles did strength training, but even Leo didn't put in the hours that Raph did. Watching his triceps roll beneath his skin as he lifted really showed, the thick cords of muscle standing out in sharp relief.

Looking up at him, Raph growled, "See somethin' ya like?" Leo started, not aware up until that moment that he had been staring. Normally, Leo would've chalked the comment up to Raph being his usual, aggressive-to-the-point-of-obnoxiousness self. But in light of recent events, it took on new dimension. Raph gave him a hard look, and Leo nearly choked on nothing as he realized he was still staring. He hastily turned away, trying to find his way back into the kata.

In the presence of Raphael, his mind began to run in the same circles it had all night. Had he really caught his temperamental little brother masturbating to him? It was pretty clear he had, but that just led to more questions. Was this a regular thing for Raph, or just a passing fancy? Was it only about him, or were Mikey and Don included as well? What about humans? How long had this been going on? Was it something that he should actively discourage, or was it just a phase Raph would pass through?

Knowing Raph, telling him not to do something he wanted to do was the surest way to get him to do it. The firebrand thrived on confrontation. Shell, if Raph knew he was bothering Leo this much, he might use it just to annoy him. What troubled Leo the most, though, was his own responding attitude. Raphael's actions bothered him, not because he found them repulsive, but because he found them enticing. Unbidden, the memory of his brother's low moans and gravely chirrs rose up, causing Leo to once again falter in the kata.

With an exasperated sigh, he straightened and moved over to the corner he usually used for meditation. He deliberately sat with his back to the free weight area. Leo didn't expect to make much progress on the spiritual plane, but at least he could close his eyes and pretend without tripping over himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight, fight, fight

This is my first fanfiction, and I know my writing is rough around the edges. But I'm having a good time, and a few of you have sent encouraging PM's so I'm going to keep trying.

It was a relief when Donatello was followed in to the dojo by a yawning Michelangelo. Spending an hour trying not to think of Raphael while his bothers occasional grunts of effort and rhythmic abuse of the heavy bag brought to mind far more intimate sounds was slow torture.

Mikey and Donatello called out greetings as the four turtles lined up and kneeled in their customary positions. Just as Master Splinter punctual as ever swept in to the room. The turtles bowed their greeting in union. "Good morning my sons." As they straitened Splinter launched strait in to the lesson, "Often a ninja may find himself without use of his weapons, disarmament, capture and ambush are all examples of circumstances in which you may not have access to the weapons to which you have become accustomed. Additionally there are many situations in which you may require information from an enemy agent. Today we will be sparing with a focus on submission holds and non-lethal strikes.

Leo suppressed a wince as his eyes flicked down the line, Don looked worried, his fighting style was the least suited to close quarters combat. Mikey looked pleased, as this was a great excuse for lots of flashy jumping around. Raph was wearing a full on Cheshire cat grin. He loved a hand to hand brawl almost as much as he loved winning them which stylistically he was best positioned to do. In practice Leo's devotion to the art of all things martial meant he gave as good as he got, besting the red banded turtle as often as he was bested. He normally loved the challenge, and the brawny turtle kept him on his easy give and take of the dojo was one of the few aspects of his and Raph's relationship they both understood well and were comfortable with. Both their competitive streaks flourished here and they had an easier time communicating their mutual application with a rapid series of blows or a subtle strike then with words. Normally, Raph's grin would be met with a smirk of Leo's own but right now the idea of being in close quarters with Raphael made him very nervous indeed.

Splinter continued "Michelangelo you will spar with Raphael, Donetello you will face Leonardo. The winner of each match will face each other."

As they stood, Raph brushed by him, and taunted "Try and save some for me." as he followed an already cartwheeling Mikey across the dojo. Leo flushed, unsure how he should read the comment, then squared himself to face Don.

Donatello got quite a few hits in, which seemed to surprise his younger brother as much as they did him, although less stingingly. Bruises urging him on Leo was finally able to pull his wits together enough for a decent feint which Donny went for with out hesitation- perhaps because of his success earlier in the match. Leo grabbed hold of his wrist and smoothly flipped him, keeping hold of his arm, as the purple banded turtle lay face down on the floor.

Leo felt only a fraction of his usual elation as he helped his brother up. Both turned to watch the other fight. Raphael had finally backed Mikey into a position he couldn't easily backflip out of, however getting a hold on the fluid sea green turtle was a real challenge. Michelangelo managed to roll out of a few imperfect holds, but it was only a matter of minutes before he was pinned.

"Leonardo! Raphael!" splinter called, Raph stood, and they slowly started circling each other in the center of the dojo. Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all, Leo mused. He certainly needed to blow off some steam, and the night before could have just been some strange fluke. He and his Raph communicated best through action, so this fight might make clear what was going on with Raph.

Raphael tired of circling for an opening with in seconds and rushed Leo with a yell. Leo sidestepped and tried to sweep but Raph jumped over easily. This felt normal and Leo started to slide in to a smile, distracted by relief his teammate landed a glancing blow on his shoulder. Relief evaporated almost immediately as Raph held the contact just a fraction of a second to long. Had Raph used the uncharacteristic light strike as an excuse to touch him? Leo danced away, putting a little distance between him and his opponent.

Raph launched in to a series of lunges designed to get him in close striking distance, but Leo twirled, feigned and gave up ground to keep him self out of Raph's reach. But he knew that tactic was a dead end, between his sleepless night and Raph's almost limitless stamina he wasn't going to wear him down. He also wasn't learning anything from way back here.

Leo abruptly switched tactics stepping in close, the sudden change taking Raph off guard and earning him a solid blow. With Raph slightly off balance he managed to trip him, but Raph snagged his leg on way down and he hit the tatami a fraction of a second after his opponent.

Then they were grappling, rolling over one another in a tangle of limbs, hands scrambling over shell and skin as each tried to get a solid hold. At first it was just like any of their millions of fights, then with out warning something shifted. While each was still trying to get a good hold and win the match, there was another energy at work, one Leo couldn't quite name. Leo's hand ghosted over the roiling mussels in his brothers thigh and as he tried to get a hand under Raph's knee. Some emotion flashed darkly in his brothers green-gold eyes, and Leo involuntary took a sharp breath, breathing in Raphael's familiar sent. Leo evaded a Leg hold, but felt hot breath tickle across his skin. He almost captured one of Raphael's arms in a moment when his brother seemed to be distracted simply by looking at him. Finally and perhaps inevitably Raph managed to get him pinned, both breathing likr they had ran a marathon Raph held him down for a few thunderous heartbeats before releasing him.

From inches away he watched Raphael's face break in to a very slow smug smile. But wether it was because of the victory, or whatever that unnamed energy was Leo could not guess.

Splinter lead them through a few sets I'd statics, during which Leo kept his eyes forward and his expression blank, before releasing them sore and hungry.


	4. Chapter 4 Before the storm

**Warning** this chapter is more graphic then previous chapters. Skip ahead if that's not your cup of tea.

I could really use your feed back and guidance. The whole writing thing is new to me. So if you're out there and interested in helping me polish the story a little PM me anytime.

* * *

After a sleepless night, and pulling through morning training on sheer determination alone, Leo confused and wanting finally had a few hours to regroup and order his thoughts.

Raph and Mikey were trading barbs and banter between crunches of breakfast cereal, Donatello was in a corner tinkering with some project he was sure would impress April. As Leo passed him on the way out of the lair he arched a nonexistent eyebrow. "I'm just going for a walk, I won't go topside and I wont go far." Donatello shrugged in response and returned to his work.

Leo liked to come here to think. The depth of the well here was deep enough to shelter him from detection by the citizens above, but the distant gratings let small shafts of sunlight filter through. Underground sunlight was a rare commodity, and he enjoyed watching motes of dust hang in the still air. There was a rain water channel cut in to the concrete, which trickled quietly.

Today the soft sounds of the water and stripes of sunlight did little to sooth him. He tried to sort through the wash of questions and emotions he found him self drowning in. First Karai and now Raphael, was he kinked for smart asses that were a pain in his shell? He half smiled, no one could claim he backed down from a challenge.

He tried to analyze the past 24 hours, but persistent arousal kept clouding his thoughts. His mind kept jumping back to images of his brothers lustful abandon last night. The sound he made, the unnamed something that had creeped in to their sparing, how Raphael's touch had become both softer and more electric toward the end of the fight.

Leo shifted uncomfortably, the bulge in his plastron becoming more urgent by the second. After a few agonizing minutes of trying to will away his unwelcome condition so he could go back figuring out why he was in such a state, he gave in. Sighing in resignation and relief his achingly hard shaft slid free.

Leo took his member in a firm grip, no motion yet, just enjoying the warmth and pressure of his hand. He relaxed, sitting while leaning against the wall and letting his head roll back against the cool concrete. Starting slow, still incredulous that- yes he was he was going to do this, in the middle of the day and thinking of Raph of all people. Then again, why not Raph? While he never paused to consider it before the hothead had plenty of desirable qualities.

He mused as his hand trailed leisurely up and down his shaft, even setting aside that Raph's unintentional show last night had been hands down the sexiest thing Leo had ever seen, he had plenty of sex appeal. Panting, as he circled his thumb through drops of precum beading on the sensitive tip. Struggling to keep things slow and contemplative he though of Raph working free weights, strong and determined. A common sight around the lair but one he had totally missed the erotic possibilities of. Raph on his back benching, emerald skin shining under a fine sheen of sweat muscles corded and trembling with exertion. Raph's self satisfied smirk as he did curls. Shell, Raph doing leg presses, Leo trembled as he followed an imaginary bead of sweat rolling down his thigh.

Breathing hard and fighting to maintain his slow pace Leo's second hand snaked down his plastron to press his palm against the slick tip in slow circles as the other continued to work his shaft in languid strokes. He let out a long rumbling chur which brought to mind his brothers more gravely sounds.

The memory of Raph moaning his name shattered the last of Leo's control. His hands both pumping freely up and down, encasing as much of himself as possible. Moaning softly, he thought of drawing those sounds from the Hothead him self, as he increased the speed of his strokes as only a ninja with a life time of sword training can. Even well lubricated with a coat of precum the friction was just this side of to much, he rode a knifes edge between pleasure and over stimulation. The tunnel echoed his mixed churs, moans, and a few strangled cries of his brothers name. Leo knew he should be quieter, but the thought was distant, he was beyond restraint now.

He rembered Raph above him that morning in training, green-gold eyes flashing and it was his last thought before bucking wildly in to both hands his body was drawn in a white hot line of pleasure. Conscious thought exploded as he did, screaming his bothers name, eyes screwed shut and rocking back violently against the wall that supported him.

Leo came to him self slowly, if the Krang found him now he'd be finished. But his space was mercifully silent now that his own cries had faded. He knelt in front of the small rain water stream rinsing his hands. Other then reconfirming that Raph harbored secret desires for him, and that he himself found his hotheads passion catching he had accomplished little on this outing. Well, other then archeiving one of the most mind blowing orgasams of his life. He wondered what Raph would think of his technique, then wondered if it was wise to even contemplate showing him.

Hot or not engaging in such activities with his restless brother could prove dangerous, not just for the two of them, but for his small family as a whole.

Feeling guilty, but much relived Leo sauntered home.


	5. Chapter 5 Midnight snack

Once again thanks for taking the time to read my first attempt at writing. I've still got a very long way to go, which is why your reviews and messages mean so much to me. As always I welcome your feed back and guidance.

Oh, also I did a little cover sketch for the story so check that out if you get a chance.

* * *

It had been a week sine Leo's accidental discovery. And the week had been a difficult one for the blue banded leader. There was definitely something going on with Raphael, and whatever it was- had entered Leo's awareness in a way he found hard to ignore. With an exasperated sigh he amended- Raphael, was making it impossible to ignore. The hot head had done nothing overt but there were little incidents, things said that were innocent enough to avoid comment, but still laden with meaning.

Crowded on the couch watching movies one night Leo was studiously trying to ignore the heat of the emerald body wedged in next to him. Raph had reached behind him and gave the trailing blue tails of his bandana a sharp tug. Leo whipped around to look and Raph silently held his gaze for a second, yellow green eyes burning with intensity. Then he grinned and turned back to the TV as if nothing had happened. Leo excused himself for the evening shortly after.

On a separate morning Raph had ran a finger surreptitiously down his arm as he brushed by in the kitchen. Leonardo shivered under the light touch, but focused hard on giving nothing away.

"Come and get me" Raph had taunted at morning training, usual enough banter but his eyes flickered with something more.

This strange and unspoken tension had done nothing to abate his and Raph's disagreements. They were as frequent and as vocal as ever, although sometimes a slightly teasing note replaced the hotheads fiery anger. Whatever was going on with him- it didn't look like Raph was going to fall in line anytime soon.

Memories and thoughts crowding together Leo was sleepless once again, it was late but not that late. So he didn't fret to much about getting back out of bed. As soon as he saw the dim light filtering through the paper screen doors of the dojo he knew who was down there.

Leo preferred to train early while he was fresh, but Raph liked to stay up late. He ducked back in to his room to retrieve his swords, more for comfort then for fear of a real threat.

On his way down he spotted Donatello on the couch crashed out in the soft glow of his laptop. Welding goggles pushed up on his head and mechanical components scattered over the floor. He smiled to himself as he draped a blanket over his brothers shoulders.

Steeling him self against a flutter of nervousness, Leo slowly slid back the door. He was surprised to see Raph doing Kata, and even more surprised to see that he had left one of well loved sai on the weight bench and replaced it with a smaller jitte.

Leo's heart raced as he considered the hotheads choice. The jitte shared a lot in common with his customary sai, the same kind of inward outward twirling motions, both held point down against the for arm to block. But while the jitte had striking power, it was primary a defensive weapon. Unlike the sai it only sported a single, hook -but it was much closer to the shaft of the weapon. This design gave the jitte is colloquial nick name, sword breaker.

Raph moved through the movements of a kihon kata, making slight adjustments for mismatched weapons. He moved with strong bold strokes, less fluid but more decisive then Leo's own style. Each strike had a feeling of brutal barely contained force. What Raph was missing in refinement he more then made up for in raw power. The nervousness in Leo's core was quickly dissolving in to heat, as if the hotheads passion was catching.

Raph finished the kata, and gave both weapons an absent minded twirl before tucking them in to his obi. He turned and acknowledged Leo's presence for the first time. Not with words, but by tilting his head back and giving the leader a lopsided smirk.

He seemed to be waiting for Leonardo to speak. Leo swallowed past the sudden dryness in his mouth. "It's unusual to see you cross-training..." Leo trailed off lamely. Raph snorted and rolled his eyes. "I mean you use it well" he finished with more confidence.

Raph shrugged, "It's a lot like a sai. As for how well I use it, why don't you come see?" The emerald turtle plucked the sai and jitte from his sash with a twirl.

Leo could feel himself breaking in to an answering smile. He wanted to know if he could best Raph while he was using an anti sword weapon. Awkward conversations could wait, an open spar with his most closely matched opponent was Leo's idea of a good time.

Drawing his swords "Rules?"

Raph chuckled "No points, no forbidden movements, match isn't over until the loser concedes or winner gets a decisive strike."

They were both smiling now, with out the watchful eyes of their master and brothers the atmosphere was lighter. Leo still wanted to win, but the moment of victory seemed less fun then getting there. The circled each other tightly, then shifting his grip on the katana almost invisibly Leo lunged for his red masked teammate.

Raph met his downward swipe with an upward slash that had the force of an oncoming semi. Arm tingling with the vibration of metal striking metal, Leo responded by launching what looked like a hail of cutlery. His swords moving so fast they seemed to be everywhere at once. Raph sai and jitte tucked along his forearms and managed to perry everyone strike. Leo leaned hard on to one sword trying for the leverage to push down his brothers guard but had to break away when Raph spun the jitte in his left hand upward into striking and sword catching position.

Leo circled once again, breathing audibly but grinning from ear to ear. Raph's change in weapons had changed the fight. Raph always fought in close quarters but the shorter length of the jitte made the distance even smaller. Leo had even more reach advantage then usual, but because the jitte's straiter smaller prong Raph could catch blows much closer to his body without risking self injury the way he did from the sai's hooked protrusions. The extra fractions of a second Raph had to block added up, making Raph effectively faster.

Leo's best option would be to try and keep Raphael at a distance, where he had reach and the leverage of Raph's weapons would be less effective. He shifted stance, keeping one sword in close to guard, the other probing Raph's defensives. These testing strikes were all turned aside easily by his brothers whirling batons.

Leo leapt up for an overhead strike hoping to catch Raph outside his effective range. But Raph twirled his sai up with practiced ease and caught the blade between the shaft and prong. Raph didn't have the leverage to disarm Leo but instead used his forward momentum to step in close. Raph narrowly avoided a vicious swipe at his middle but managed to catch the second blade firmly and close to the hilt with his jitte. He turned Leo's katana to the side and body checked him, using Leo's trapped swords to overbalanced him. Raph kept control during fall pinning both swords and swinging a leg around to straddle the blue banded turtle.

"You afraid Fearless?" Raph whispered leaning over him so his green gold eyes were inches from his own. The strange unspoken energy was back, wilder and more electric then ever.

Leo released the sword pinned by the jitte and his hand shot up, grabbing his brothers shoulder, he kicked out using the momentum for a graceful roll throw. Keeping tight hold of his reaming sword he brought it smoothly up to Raph's neck as he sat with his legs gripping the broader turtle.

Raph made a low noise way back in his throat that was not quite a moan, and shifted his hips restlessly. Leo felt a moment of confusion, such a weak movement was unlikely to result in a good hip throw. Then the hothead got the angle right, and Leo gasped at the friction of his brothers bulging plastron brushing against his own. The feeling of the single hesitant movement was at once both too much and not enough. He felt his focus narrow down, everything else disappearing leaving only the emerald body beneath him.

Perhaps that accounted for why he was so completely shocked when Donatello's voice called out "Well fraught both of you." Leo had roughly the sensation of a bucket of ice water thrown over his head as he sat bolt upright.

If Raph's glare could kill Don would of fallen over dead, instead he continued "Raph, I really thought you had him right up until the end."

The turtle in red pushed against Leo's shoulders roughly. Sitting up and half sprawling him on the floor in his rush to get up. He continued glaring hard at Donatello as he stalked past.

"That tempers going to lead to an early heart attack Raph" Don chided

Raph growled something under his breath that sounded a lot like Fuck you, before sliding the door shut with a resounding slam.


	6. Chapter 6 Weird Science

This chapter- Donatello gives a lecture. So it's basicly a wall of almost one sided dialogue. Sorry, but you know how Donatello is, once he gets going its easiest to just let him go. Also mild Don x Leo hints, but mostly fluff this isn't going to be OT4. Thank you so much for your reviews and messages. They really help me move forward. Also since one of you asked, I'll make sure to include more Raph teasing Leo flirt exchanges in the near future.

* * *

Donatello stared at him archly as the silence after the door slam stretched on. Leo flicked through his catalogue of quips and come backs but came up empty. Donatello sat down across from him, drawing one knee up and leaving his chin against it. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked finaly.

What would space commander say if one of his ensens caught him on the dojo floor about to be dry hummped by his little brother. "Talk about what?" he replied. Donatello chuckled and shook his head. "You and Raph."

Leonardo tilted his head and considered, as terminally embarrassing this was his logical little brother might be just the person to help him tease out the confusing jumble of his and Raph's shifting relationship. "I don't know what to say, I don't know what's going on here, I feel like I'm flying blind."

"So your recent change in behavior stems from a new awareness, not from a change in tactics? And your previous non-ackowlagment of Raph's feelings was genuine and not just an attempt to shake him off gently?" Donatello question was half statement, he sounded a lot like he did in the lab.

"Previous non-acknowledgment?" Leo echoed "How long has this been going on?"

Donatello drew his eyebrows together in thought "Impossible to say exactly, Raph's been fighting you for so long, you ever wonder if there was something else he was fighting?

Leo shook his head, "Raph's just Raph he's always been..." Leo gestured vaguely.

"True, but remember when you had that fight and let him take over the team for a few days? He couldn't handle it, the pressure the strategy, you didn't see him go to Splinter he was frantic, he said 'He needed you'."

Leo flushed at the turn of phrase as Donatello continued. "But then even after that, he kept fighting you. He had decided he didn't want a leadership position, so what was he still fighting you for?"

Leonardo's look was eloquent.

"Ok, part of it is just Raphael being a competitive asshole, you too by the way. But the rest? Dominance? Sexual frustration? Raphael's own special brand of flirting?"

Leo snorted. "I don't know Donnie, you're me that Raph's been hitting me all these years because he's had a crush on me? Feels a little far fetched."

"Maybe not all these years, with Raph It's impossible to say. But recently, at least in part, yes." Leo sighed in exasperation "Hey, I'm just giving you a working hypothesis based on the available data. That's not even the interesting part."

"Ok, I'll bite, what's the interesting part?" Donatello's dark eyes were luminous as he continued. " The recent shift in behavior, you've been more receptive lately or at least less utterly clueless. And Raphael's certainly aware of that. After months or even years of trying to push your buttons he's finally getting traction. He's definitely been pressing you, but..."

"But?" Leo prompted as his genius brother trailed off in to thought.

"Hmmm, Raph's definitely been aggressive this week, but not as aggressive as I'd expect him to be. Tell me is what I walked in on, roughly the extent of the physical contact you've had with Raph?" Leo gulped but managed a nod. "Well, given what we know about Raphael, I'd say this is his version of taking it slow. Its unusual for him to hold back in anything, he maybe giving you time to adjust, or even reciprocate." Leo shifted uncomfortably under the Olive turtles studious gaze. "Which brings us to the important variable, how do you feel about Raphael?"

"He's my brother!" Leo exploded "This whole thing is crazy, he's driving me up a wall. It's not good for me to be so, ummm so distracted. It's just, he makes me so aarrgh" He finished inarticulately.

"Sooo, your still sorting out your feeling for him, thats fine. He's not your brother you know" Leo gave him a murderous look. "I mean, not biologically, if that's your concern. I've run tests, genetically he's no more your brother then splinter is our father. Which is to say Master Splinter is very much our father, because he raised us, and the social construct around brotherhood best described our situation, but genetically no, we are not actually related."

"I actually think that while the biology is interesting it's a distraction from the main point, since both of you are male and unlikely to produce offspring. The important question here is how do you, Leonardo feel about a change in your and Raphael's relationship?" Donatello held up a hand to ward off Leo's protests. "If you are going to develop any kind of strategy dealing with this you are going to need clear understanding of your relative position in this battle. What outcome do you want? A serious long term relationship? A quick roll in the hay to blow off some steam? A one night stand just so you can say there were no questions left unanswered? A lifelong partnership? You have to be very careful here Leo, we are all we've got. If you hook up with Raph and break up two months latter over some stupid argument the consequences could be disastrous for all of us." Donatello quieted done with his lecture at last.

"I don't know, honestly this whole thing with Raph is so new, I'm mot sure how I feel." Donatello scooted up, so he was kneeling directly in front of Leonardo. "Thats ok, I don't expect you to know yet" Donatello's eyes glittered darkly "That's why we are going to do some experiments." Reaching up he ran his fingers along the rim of Leo's plastron brushing the skin of his chest beneath the it's edge.

Leo blinked rapidly, going full on deer in headlights. First Raph and now Donnie? Either he was trapped in some sick dream, or his whole family was going nuts. He felt more blind sided then he ever had during a fight. "Leo, Leo, I need you to focus if this is going to work" Don called softly "Concentate on what I'm doing, how it feels and how it makes you feel."

For lack of a better alternative he did. Donatello's hands were calloused but less so then His or Raph's own. The fingers that traced along his skin were long, articulate, used to fine work. The flowed over him gently, at times barely ghosting over the skin. Donnie had restricted him self to above the obi only, for which Leo was greatfull. Still his clever fingers roamed broadly over the prescribed area, tracing the cartlage between the plates of his plastron, feathering along his neck. Donnie's dark eyes never left his face, they watched him intently, widening and narrowing as he scrutinized the smallest reactions. He leaned further in to Leo's personal bubble "Remember this is for science" he whispered shutting his eyes and pressing a chaste kiss on his brothers beak. Donatello pulled back almost immediately, Leo's eyes still wide open with shock. Leo watched his brothers warm brown eyes open then crinkle. Then Donnie fell over laughing. "The look on your face" he gasped.

"Like a blushing schoolgirl" he choked out "as innocent as a babe in the woods" between peals of laughter. "Don't worry" he panted "I'm 120% team April, but I can see the appeal."

"If your quite finished making fun of me" Leo stood feeling foolish for going along with this. "No, wait, wait" Donnie pleaded "We need to examine the data." as he struggled back up into a seated position. Leo sighed and sat back down, notably further from his brother this time. "How did it feel?" Donatello launched as soon as it was clear Leo wasn't going to leave immediately.

"I don't know, funny I guess. Not bad, but not..." Leo trailed off "Not erotic?" Donatello filled in, "Or at least not erotic enough for you to be like like fuck it, I'm doing my brother right here on the dojo floor." Leo winced. "No need to be embarrassed" Donetello soothed. "I'm more relived then offended by your lukewarm interest, and when I walked in on you guys earlier that was a 'do me now' face if I ever saw one." "So it's diffrent with Raphael?"

Leo rubbed one hand hard against his face, and drew breath. "Yes, with Raph everything is more intense. It's I don't know, hotter?"

"Well then we know it's not just teenage hormones, or at least not entirely. And we know it's not turtles genraly it's Raphael specifically." Don grinned at Leo's stricken face. "Although we should check with Michelangelo just as a control."

"I am not kissing Mikey" Leo raged. "Donnie put his hands up in mock surrender, "Ok, ok that reaction is evidence enough. But that leaves one conclusion. You've got it bad for Raphael." Dontello stood watching his brothers face change from soft wonderment to deep worry. "Yeah, good luck with that bro." He teased, chucking to himself he tuned and walked out the door with out waiting for his brothers reply.


	7. Chapter 7 Breath control

Thank you for continuing to read. I'm feeling a little more confidant in stringing words together but I'm still struggling with structure. For all that I'm having a good time writing and I feel like I'm learning a lot.

Despite the M ratting, I think Leo and Raph are going to be taking things slow, still won't be smutt free by any means.

* * *

Another early morning of perfecting kata in the dojo. Strangely he had slept better after his encounter with Donatello. He had feelings for Raphael, he wasn't totally sure what those feelings were, and how deep they went, and sure Raphael was him self kind of a problem, but at least he hadn't turned in to some kind of slathering beast about to prey on his unsuspecting brothers.

He moved fluidly through the fifty four steps of the kata, almost always fifty four- a Buddhist thing. Then taking it again from the top making small refinements. It was going well, Leo felt more centered now then he had in the last two weeks. Sure dealing with this thing with Raph would be a challenge, but he had never shy away from one. And now that he knew what was going on, he felt more confortable and in control. He did not break the kata or turn and look when he heard the dojo door slide back. There was no waiver in his flawless execution of steps as he felt the hotheads distitive presence enter the space. When he finished he turned to see Raphaels eyes on him, his arms slack at his sides and his lips slightly parted, a look of undisguised lust darkening his wide eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of Leo's lips. He dipped his head slightly, not a bow, but definitely acknowledgment. Then turned away again gracefully flowing back in to the first forms of the kata. A second latter his smile flickered again as he heard the clink of Raph moving weights in to position.

Raphael was followed shortly by their two absent brothers. Splitter showed up right on time, punctual as always to start morning lessons. "My sons" he paced before the kneeling turtles "today we will have a short lesson in the morning" he paused, smiling slightly "because in the evening you will be working on breath control." Master splinter had barely finished the words before Mikey was up out of his seat, pumping his fist and dancing wildly. "Woooo-yeah! We're going swimming!" He crowed. A sharp rap from Splinters cane brought him back down into his seat. "Yes Michelangelo, latter you may go swimming, IF, you attend well to today's lesson.

Splinter continued "Action should flow out of intent. You should not waste time thinking of how to strike your enemy. Rather the intention to strike should translate seamlessly in to motion. Like dance." Splinters eyes swept over them while he stroked his whiskers. "How do we internalize motions? Through practice and repetition, we do them over and over until our bodies rember them and they become separate from conscious thought."

So they would be doing kata today, not that Leo minded. Looking down the line, the rest of the team didn't seem to mind either. Normal a lesson with no sparing at all might elicit comment, but everyone was in high spirits at the promise of swimming.

After practice they filled out of the dojo. Mikey made an immediate dive on to the couch scooping up the remote control. Donatello headed for the lab, muttering to him self, and Raphael headed up the stairs towards his room. But as Leo turned the landing he saw him up the stairs blocking the walk way. Unperturbed he continued up as if Raphael was not blocking the way to his room.

At the top of the stairs Raph steped in close and Leo braced him self. But Raph made no move to touch him. He just leaned even farther in to his personal space and inhaled deeply. "Rain water" he said in a gravely whisper, "bitter tea, sword oil, leather, scabbard leather oil," then in a growl "you." Goose flesh broke out along Leo's skin, Raphael hadn't even touched him, but he was almost shivering with excitement. Raphael moved back, breaking the moment. He held is gaze on Lenardos face intently for a moment before turning and walking in to his own room. Leo finished climbing the last two steps, but whatever he had wanted to retrieve from his room was entirely forgotten.

He made sure at lunch he was seated across from Raph. The hot head nearly choked when he ran his arch of his foot up the inside of Raph's calf to brush in between his thighs. When Raphael recovered himself enough to breathe, the look he shot Leo was both full of heat and questions. "Your move" Leo mouthed silently. Then immediately doubted the wisdom of antagonizing the hothead when Raphael broke in to an ear to ear Cheshire cat grin.

Still, the rest of the day passed quietly with out incdent. Mikey was on his best behavior not wanting to jeopardize that evenings trip. Dontello read a book, and had an extremely saccharine phone conversation with April, followed by a lot of sighing. Leo read a little of a war history he was working his way through, meditated for an hour and spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and honing his swords. Looking up at his father dozing infront of the TV watching soaps he couldn't help but smile. Everything had been so chaotic since the emerged from hiding. Quite days like this one were to be cherished.

As soon as splinter deemed it late enough to be safe for an outing the turtles were gearing up for their trip. The JKO reservoir was just north of the center line of central park. It had been built as an emergency back up water supply for the city but hadn't been used since the late 60's. Still it was kept relatively clean just in case and was large enough that epically around the parks quieter northern edge the could find a place to swim with little chance of detection. Well, quiet enough if you went at 2am, when there were few joggers, and few muggers looking for joggers.

While the park technical closed at 1am, they carefully pinned their weapons and gear to a high tree branch in view of the water. In NYC, you could never really know who might be out late.

They loved the water, the sewers while damp didn't afford many chances for safe swimming. And although they carried more immunities from a life in them then were commonly found in a first world country, it didn't always make the experience pleasant. Swimming in clean clear water under the light of the bright moon was a rare treat.

Mikey was the first one in, splashing wildly, Raph flowed him in and got drawn almost immediately in to a splash battle. Donatello moved in to the water more slowly, allowing his body to adjust to temperature shift. Leo stood on the shore a moment contentedly watching the others play. Then he slid silently in to the water.

While he didn't often engage in the level of fanfare Michelangelo did he probably enjoyed the water most of all. He loved the feeling of weightlessness. Somehow in the slightly isolated space of being underwater it seemed like he could slip the yoke of responsibility and just float free of the pressures of responsibility, worry for their friends, for his family and find some of the inner quiet he often sought during meditation.

So while his brothers splashed at the surface he slipped beneath and floated on his back watching them distantly. If he stayed relatively inactive he could stay down for quite some time, one of the gifts of there hybrid nature was being able to go for a very long time between breaths. Leo estimated that he had been down for about five mininutes, twenty eight being his personal record when he saw Raph duck beneath the waves and head toward him with powerful strokes, ragged red bandana tales streaming behind him.

Leo regarded Raph cooly as he pulled abreast leaving only a few inches between them. Leo could swear he felt the heat of of the red banded turtle, through the waters chill. Raph grinned and exhaled, temporarily obscuring his face in a wreath of bubbles. So Leo was extremely surprised when he felt Raph's hands cradle the back of his head, and press their mouths together. It was ackward for the first seconds, they had seen this done thousands of times on TV but had little expirence in the actual mechanics. But they had spent their lives in the kinetic exchange between bodies and it took Leo only the first few seconds to realize that this was no diffrent, not really. And then he angled his head just so, and moved this hands over Raph's shoulders drawing him closer and turning him slightly and they simply melted together. In the silence underwater, Leo could hear his heartbeat thunderously loud in his own ears. The moment felt like it stretched out, even though it couldn't of been more then a mininute, before Raph pressing hard against Leo opened his mouth. His chest vibrated with a silent churr as the hotheads tongue brushed playfully over his own. Then Raph, hands still firmly warped around the back of Leo's skull drew breath. Leo's heart fluttered at the dizzying sensation of air being drawn forcibly from his lungs. Raph held him like that, nearly breathless tongue whispering against shape planes of his teeth before he exhaled, pushing breath back in to Leo's lungs. They exchanged breath a few more times this way, once Raph seemed confidant Leo wasn't going to pull away, his hands wandered freely behind his shell. Leo traced frantic patterns across Raph's broad shoulders and chest. Their tongues darted, and lingered and explored each others mouths. It seemed like it had been a very short eternity when he felt Raphael drawing back. Slowly as Raph withdrew he opened his eyes to find him gazing down with uncommon gentleness. Raph continued to hold him loosely for a few moments before finding his hand and tugging him back to the surface to join in the games of the others.

They lingered in the water later then perhaps they should of. Leo finally called an end to the evenings activities a little before 5am. He wanted them back underground well before sunrise.

Everyone was in high spirits on the walk back to the lair. Raph had said or done nothing further that evening but held a self-satisfied smirk permanently affixed to his face. Leo purposely hung back letting Mikey bounce down the tunnel ahead of him, he caught the red baded turtles eye as he dropped even further behind. Raphael catching the visual que slowed with him allowing Donatello to pass slighty ahead. "Raph we have to talk about what happened."

"Your first kiss." Raph grinned infuriatingly. "Well no, actually Donatello..." Leo trailed off "WHAT!? When?" Raph demanded. "Last night in the dojo, after you left."

Raphael's face darkened "I'll kill him" Leo rolled his eyes "Raph calm down, it wasn't like that. He said it was for science." Raph gave him an incredulous look. "Donatello, took your first kiss for science? I'll kill him." he growled managing almost a strait face, before breaking off in to a fit of chuckles. Leo started laughing at the sound of his brothers laughter, the impossible situation he was now in, how all his brothers quirks played against each other. Before he knew it he was doubled over gasping for breath, one hand on Raph's broad shoulder for suport. Raph gazed down at him, eyes still bright with his own fading mirth. "Ya have a good laugh, you know. You should use it more." He put an arm around Leo's shoulders helping him stand upright. He let the touch linger for a few seconds then strode off down the tunnel to join the rest of their small team.


	8. Chapter 8 Dark and stormy

If your reading this then I guess your still with me eight chapters later despite the spelling problems, typos and often awkward phrasing. Thank You! I know I've still got a long way to go, but your reviews and messages keep me going.

Ok, so things are heating up this chapter so if that's not your thing skip forward. Next chapter will be cleaner I promise.

* * *

Light bounced around the rain slicked cobblestones of lower manhattan. Leo wondered if the down pour might cool the hot heads temper. He'd been more aggressive then usual this last week. As both there arguments and other things flared hotter then ever. After their initial encounter at the resivior Raph had mellowed for about the first week, now in the second week Raph's moods seemed to be back in a vengeance. They argued about everything, shifting from fighting to flirting back to fighting with no pattern Leo could discern.

In the dojo they clashed frequently, leaving them bruised and sweaty, often more frustrated then when they started. Finally, with the breaking of the building storm Leo's patients had run out, he was going to confront Raph and find out what exactly was eating at his hotheaded little brother, before he himself lost it. He haistly paired up Don and Mikey and set them off in the opposite direction with instructions to call if there was trouble they couldn't handle. He watched them leap away, quickly fading out sight in the gray rain.

Leo then rounded on Raph who was leaning on a nearby gaurd rail. "Raphael, what the shell is your problem lately?" he opened up with out preamble. Raph kicked off the rail and stalked towards him, his movements clipped and aggressive. He got right up in Leo's face before screaming "You! You'er my fucking problem Leo!" Leonardo had no time to puzzle out this kryptic statement, because Raph was allready swinging at him, directing a vicious close range uppercut at his jaw. Leo spun away smoothly but Raph continued to press him following up with a roundhouse kick that he jumped retaliating with a sharp knee directed at Raph's temple, but Raph dropped low and Leo sailed over him. Kicking mid air to turn he landed facing his brothers back and got in a solid open palm strike on Raph's shell as the hothead was still turning to face him. Raph faltered slightly mid turn, feet sliding on the rain slick tarpaper and Leo pressed the small advantage, shoulder checking his brother to the ground. Raph caught his wrist on the way down, pulling him down with him, but Leo tucked his shin against Raph's plastron, coming down hard and managing to stay on top. As he straddled the hothead, all the fight seemed to suddenly leach out of Raph, and he lay still beneath him breathing hard. Surprised Leo regarded his teammate carefully, his eyes were still wild and almost gold in the reflected light of the street lamps below them. Rivulets of rain slid smoothly down emerald skin, droplets beading on shis shell, and a small pool forming at his clavical just above his chipped plastron. It had shiffed again, but Leo to adrenalin buzzed to figure out when and how the dynamic had changed leaned forward and crushed his mouth against Raphs. This kiss was diffrent then their first had been, lacking it's hesitating sweetness. Once Leo slipped his tounge between Raphales lips it was like a damn had broken, Raph growled as Leo tongue circled a sharp canine, he pulled back only long enough to nip at Raphs lower lip. They crashed in to each other, vying for territory sliding over each other in the tight confines of their mouthes. Raphaels hands clenched over his shoulders pulling him impossibly closer and he felt the heated turtle moan in to his mouth as their bulging plastrons brushed against each other. It was more instinct then practical knowledge when he pushed himself off the other turtle in a one handed push up, neck craned forward to matin the contact of the kiss. He wedged his other hand between them and traced his way down to his brothers slit. He fumbled blindly with the unfamiliar angle, but after a few tries managed to free his partners rapidly engorging organ. Raph's cock was thick, heavy and well curved and impossibly hot in his hand. Not willing to break connection to sneak a peak, but at a guess he'd say it was a little shorter but also broader then his own.

As his fingers twined around it, Raphs deep rumbling churr echoed through his chest. Leo dropped down at the sound, and stretched his hand to encompass both of them, toes curling at the sensation of Raphael's rain slick hot member sliding against his own. Raphael broke the kiss and half panted half growled "Ah, fuck, Leo yes." and Leo was unable to suppress a churr in response to Raphs incoherent cries. One of Raphs hands joined his, covering and enfolding them.

They moved together or in opposition, sometimes sliding their hands over hard members slick with rain water and precum, other times holding their hands steady as they grounded in to them. Leo lapped the collected rain from the hallow of Raph's throat. The hard heat of his lover ran over his own again and again. It was more then either had ever felt before, Leonardo felt as if his whole world was going to shatter under the grinding weight of the pleasure of Raphael writhing beneath him. The red banded turtle rewarded each effort with the most tantalizing vocalizations, and Leo soon felt the tell tale warmth of impending orgasam coiling in his stomach. He settled his weight closer to Rapael by resting on his forearm and gasped out between moans "close, very, you?" Raph seemed unable to make a coherent verbal reply but nodded his head enthusiastically against Leo's neck, growling something that might of been affirmative. The need for further discussion was permanently forestalled as he felt Raphs organ begin to twitch and pump just as the waves of his own pleasure crashed down around him.

Leo managed to roll off Raph a few seconds latter but was dissinclined to move again unless absoultely nessary. Still panting heavily Raph turned his head so he could meet Leo's eyes from lay next to him "Fuck, Fearless I needed that. Almost makes how long you kept me in suspense worth it." Leo's jaw dropped "Is that's whats been wrong with you lately?" Raph snorted, "Well, I put out the welcome mat for ya, didn't I? Was seriously starting ta wonder if you were ever gonna take me up on it." "Idiot" Leo grumbled softly, as Raphs hand found his and folded over it. They lay together for a few moments in the cooling rain.


	9. Chapter 9 Highly Unstable

I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter. It's long and a little unwieldily, but I'm just glad to be on the other side. I probably wouldn't of made it through with out the encouragement of my readers. Special thanks to 630leosa and Akane the Fox for their suport.

Oh, I should warn you there is a little coarse language (thanks Raph).

* * *

Leo vaulted smoothly to the next rooftop, trusting the team to follow behind him. It was as exhilarating as ever to be topside. Despite the risks, he was feeling amped up from the summer heat, and his and Raph's newly expressed interest. While he didn't want his family in any danger he desperately hope the team would find a little action, if only to help clear his head.

Raphael and him had been "finding" each other with dizzying frequency. They nuzzled together for stolen seconds above blind alleys, melted in to darkened corners for quick fierce kisses, surprised each other with serptious touches on the way home from patrols. Nothing had gotten as out of hand as it had other night on the rooftop, but he felt the heat of a growing inferno sending a spiderweb of cracks through his self control.

Whatever was going on Leo could see it was effecting Raph too. There was a slight extra swagger in the hotheads step, a little less venom in his customary smirk. He was still predatory, violent and almost out of control, but the heat seemed tempered somehow. It took him longer to snap at Mikey, he had more patients with Don.

Leo could also sense that the hothead was also itching for a fight tonight, even more so then usual. There was a restlessness to his movements, his hands twitching for his sai's every time they heard a noise echoing down a back alley.

When they spotted the van full of Krang bots pulling in to a deserted ship yard Raph caught his eye. A Leo could feel an answering grin spreading across his face in response to Raph's toothy smile. Raph, waited, actually waited for instructions, his tongue flicking over his canines in anticipation.

The plan was simple, Mikey would jump on the roof of the van and cause one of his famous distractions, causing the Krang to stop or crash, where Leo and Raph were laying in wait. Dontello's superior reach would cut off escape and clean up any Krang that slipped by him and Raph.

Leo in the deep cover between two corrugated metal shipping crates saw the shadowy form of Raphael crouching on top of a tall stack of palets above the line of sight of the approaching van. He heard the Krang vehicle still distant down the lane, and not wanting to spoil his night vision with the headlights watched Raphael instead. He could make out his crouched partner in the dim light, one hand resting on the pallet between his bunched thighs, the other held out for balance, warped around a sai in a back handed grip. The breeze off the water stirred the two raged ends of his mask. Leo heard the van pulling closer and turned his attention back to the road.

More or less right on time he heard the sharp sound of Mikey landing on the van roof with a yell of "Hey Dudes!" Then he gave some unintelible speech about his nunchucks, brains and his strong feelings on the Krangs lack of stylish hats.

Leo lost a few seconds getting to the fight, the van had swerved as it skidded to a stop fish tailing towards him. So as he rounded the vehicle his brothers were already in the thick of it, and none more deeply then Raphael, who was dead center sounded by three of the half dozen Krang.

Leo ran up the front of the van, so he could get the height to make the distance of his next jump. He sailed smoothly over Raphael, blades slicing deep in to a Krang droid that was circling behind his teammate. "Nice of you ta join the party." Raph yelled as he sunk a sai deep in to the shoulder joint of a bot tearing the arm off. He then proceeded to slam the severed limb in to the Krangs face so hard it overbalanced and went down with a heavy thunk.

Raphael then dropped and slid through Leo's legs pinning the remaining Krangs foot to the ground with a vicious stab of his sai as Leonardo freed his swords from the first droid and cleanly decapitated it.

Donatello squared off against his opponent, whirling staff keeping the Krang bot at a distance, while he probed for an opening. He decided to create his own by two hand trusting his bo in to the Krang's chest, then swept low toping the droid. He swung his staff down on the fallen Krangs chest, and it burst open in a shower of sparks.

Michelangelo whirled between two opponents nunchucks blurring. Mikey jumped on the back of a Krang, using the chain of his nunchaku like a garrote, he rode the Krang as it spun and flailed wildly, as he used his weight to pull the bots head back at an unnatural angle. It gave, tumbling to the floor with a sickening crunch.

But while Mikey was engaged the second Krang had slipped by him and thrown open the back door of the van. The Krang droid yelled "The ones who are known as the turtles will cease to be known as the turtles because they will cease to be known at all!" before slamming his mechanical fist down on a very large very red button.

A button which was now blinking rapidly.

Leo followed retreating Krang as he fled, catching him with in a few paces with a savage double arch, swords moving in opposite directions sliding through the Krang at neck and hip severing the droid in to thirds. "Talk to me Donnie." He called to the olive skinned turtle who had climbed in to the back of the truck to get a closer look at the device the Krang had activated.

"Hmmm, hard to say with out a full analysis but this power source looks highly unstable." Don had opened the hatch and was digging through a nest of wires.

"How unstable?" Leo asked

Donnie dug around for a second then his eyes went wide. "Unstable like run!" They were on their feet in an instant scrambling up shipping crates and bounding over warehouse roofs . Once they were a block or two away, Donnie panted "We should be out of the blast radius now." They eased the pace slightly but kept moving.

Raph caught Leo's eye just before a jump down to the next rooftop, he slowed as Mikey and Don jumped down to the next level. Before Leo had a chance to skid to a stop and ask Raph what was wrong he grabbed his arm and spun around to face him. "Raph, what?" Leo managed before Raph was on him, crushing our mouthes together, one arm still gripping my wrist the other circling around his worn shell to enfold him. Adrenaline sang through Leo veins, the fight, Raph's mouth insistent on his own, the hotheads tight grip on his wrist, the white hot starlight wheeling above them, for a moment everything slid in to place. The thing Leo had going on with Raph didn't feel strange and tentive anymore, it felt real and solid and right. Leonardo slid his tounge in to Raphael's mouth, tasting and exploring him. He slung one arm over broad shoulders to pull him closer and with the other hand delicately traced his jaw. Tilting Raph's head just so, sliding deeper, driving the kiss. Raph shuddered and moaned in to his mouth, before taking up the chalange, pushing back against him. Raph's passion was searing, he used Leo's captured arm as a lever to tilt him back ever so slightly in to the arm encircling his back and cradled him there. Teetering slightly off balance but supported easily by Raph's stregnth.

They felt more then heard the bomb explode, rocked by a wave of sound and heat that washed over them. One second Raph's tongue was tracing the inner curve of my teeth the next he was down, Leo stumbled backwards to keep from falling. Ears still ringing, he saw Raphael on his side clutching his leg, blood pouring down his emerald calf. Leo was screaming in to his shell cell seconds later for Donnie and scooped Raph up unceremoniously despite his protests and jumped down to join the team. Donatello gave the wound a cursory inspection and pronounced it clean but deep, applied a hasty field dressing and asserted they should get Raph back to the lair as quickly as possible so he could remove the piece of shrapnel that pierced his calf.

The sewer tunnels never seemed so long. Leo's mood darkened as wave after wave of guilt crashed in to him. He had let things get out of hand and Raphael had paid the price for his inattention. The red banded turtle felt light in his arms compared to the weight of the guilt he was carrying.

Leo moved his head closer to the emerald one resting on his shoulder "Raphael, we can't keep having these interactions, not when it puts you or the rest of the team in danger." "What? Leo what the fuck. Put me down." Raphael snapped back.

"No, you're injured, to injured to run, I want to get you back before you bleed out." "I'm not going to bleed out, I am fucking fine, you are not going to call it quits with me while you carry me like a fucking child Leo." Raphaels voice rising with his temper.

"Raphael I have truly enjoyed out time together, but I will not risk your safety or the security of..."

Raph bellowed "Fuck that noise! Put me down Leo, now! That shit with the bomb could of happened at anytime, and there was nothing you could of done to prevent it." Raph's voice strained with feeling as yelled "You are not done with me, because I am sure as fuck not done with you."

Leo shook his head stubbornly as they rounded the last corner before the lair, Michelangelo was holding open the door, Donatello already in side making preparations. Leonardo ducked his face in close to the sheathing hothead in his arms. "I'm sorry" he said softly. Raphael launched in to a string of shouted curses so broad and vicious even Leo who had grown up his whole life listening to Raph curse at him was impressed as they rushed in to the med- bay. "Cuntish bucket of pig-shit"? He might have to write that one down.

In the Lab Leo paced while Mikey alternated between making dramatic speeches and clutching any part of Raph not currently being occupied bu Donatello. While Splinter stood worriedly at the head of the bed, quoting proverbs about the honor of an injury sustained in battle. This went on for about three minutes before Donnie had enough. "Everybody get out!" he yelled. "But..." both Leo and Mikey started. "No buts, I need room to work, out." He pointed at the door. Once they were over the thresh hold he locked the door on everyone including Splinter. "Finally." he sighed as he turned back to his unwilling patient.


	10. Chapter 10 (Interlude 1) Bedside manner

The next two chapters are little interludes I wrote as kind of a palet cleanser before we get back in to the thick of it. Leo's not in them. Then after that things are going to start to um, heat up both in plot and btw Raph and Leo. But if you've made it this far then I guess you are cool with that. And if you aren't cool with that, how did you make it this far?

Thanks again for sticking with me, this is my first fic and I feel like I'm learning a lot just trying it.

* * *

"I'm fine for now, let me talk to Fearless before you finish patching me up." Raph propped him self up unsteadily on an arm in an approximation of sitting up.

"Absolutely not, you are clearly not fine, and will probably be in even worse condition after you pick a fight with Leo."

"What makes you so sure we're gonna fight?" Raph snapped, temper already on the rise again. Donnie gave him a look that was both hard and eloquent. "I need ta talk to him Don."

Donatello unperturbed by his brothers anger responded "We can do this two ways Raph, you can let me give you a local anesthetic, stitch you up and put you to bed with a mild sedative." Dons doe brown eyes were flinty as he continued "Or I can call Leo back in here and he can hold you down while I put you under before patching you up. And I don't think that will do much to help your case."

The hotheaded turtle grunted and settled back on to the cot, Don swung a strong light over the injury casting sharp shadows as he leaned in close. "What am I gonna do Don? He can't call it quits now, thing have barely started." Donatello's hands were smooth and efficient as he went over the wound with a set of teasers looking for any foreign object he might have missed. "Might be the best time to call it off, before you get too entangled." He answered absently, attention on Raph's leg.

Raph's voice was strained with more then Donatello's ministrations "I can't, I'm already all in."

"Well you were never one to do things by halves." The purple banded turtle responded dryly. Raph's eyes glinted with challenge "Hopping I'd pack it in and give you a chance at Fearless? Not fucking likely."

Donatello looked up and held Raph's flashing gaze, "Assuming you had somehow missed I've very obviously got my cap set out for a certain red head." He reached up with two olive fingers and traced them down Raph's thigh leaving two long smudges of blood."What makes you think it would be Leo I'm trying for?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Because you kissed him in the dojo last month. What the fuck was that about anyway?" The sai-wielder demanded. Donatello's voice had a teasing edge "I just helped Leo determine and come to terms with his feelings for you in the most efficient way available." Don turned his eyes skyward "Helping our leader come up with sound strategies by providing him with logical analysis is one of the many facets of my role on this team."

Raph snorted "By kissing him, and his first fucking kiss too. So what's my role on this team brainyack?" "Hmmm" Donatello held up a three fingered hand as he ticked off his points "You provide Fearless with challenge, balance, and bedroom companionship."

Raphael growled back "You make it sounds like the whole world revolves around Leo." Donatello unconcerned with Raph's out burst continued dryly, "The whole world? No, but yours certainly dose lately."

Raphael let the barb slide past him. "I need to talk to him, alone. I'll need at least an hour uninterrupted. Use that genius mind of yours to figure out how." He held up a hand to stop any comment from Donatello "You owe me for that kiss, and I'm cashing in." he finished with a growl


	11. Chapter 11 (Interlude 2) Couch surfer

So I was really nurvous going in to this chapter because Mikey is daunting to write. When he's written well he's great to read, but when he's written poorly it's painful. But then I had a very very good time writing this chapter so I'm just going to put it out there and hope for the best.

As alwaythan thanks for reading!

* * *

Donatello sank to the couch with a sigh hand rubbing his throbbing temples. Raph was challenging enough as a patient, he practically had to threaten to stap Raph to the bed to keep in it long enough that he wouldn't be at immediate risk of ripping his stitches. Add on top of that the ackwardness of having to act as Raph and Leo's go between and the whole thing was a migraine waiting to happen. He groaned inwardly as he felt someone bounce on to the couch besides him. Only one of his brothers habitually bounced. Keeping his eyes closed, he simply braced him self for the deluge of conversation, dance and energy that was Mikey.

As the silent seconds ticked on, Donatello felt a rising sense of wonderment. Mikey had sat in silence for at least ten seconds. It had to be some kind of a record. Drawing back a hand he cracked an eyelid and gave Mikey a sidelong glance. His blue eyed brother smiled at him brightly. Michelangelo was bouncing slightly, but not cartwheeling and nothing looked like it was on fire. Genuinely perplexed the genius turned to him.

Mikey sensing his brothers complete attention asked "So do you think they'll call it quits for real bro?" Don shot up right "What?" Mikey rolled his eyes, "Geez Donnie, Leo and Raph man, feels like a fight- a bad one, just wanted to know if you thought it was on or off with them." The purple banded genius shook his head "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, whatever else is going on in that mysteriously empty head of yours, you've always had a surreally empathetic grasp on interpersonal relationships." Mikey nodded "Uh-uh, and I figure they're fighting but it's still on, because you know Raph's been circling Leo's shell since we turned thirteen, and I don't think he'd give it up just like that, but dude you never know with Raph's temper and Leo is shellah stubborn, and I figured you've been talking to them, to Raph at least, so I wanted the four eleven, come on man what's the haps?"

Donnie focused hard trying to sift through his brothers speech, "Wait, since we turned thirteen?" Mikey fidgeted impatiently as he replied, "Dude, not thirteen exactly, but a little after then, but like I don't think Raphael even knew at first, like himself what was up, took him a long time to figure that one out, and when he did, well man you know how Raph is first thing he did was get serious mad about it for like six months. So what'd he say?"

"Well your right Mikey, Raph was pretty clear about not giving up." Mikey bounced a few times considering this "Well 'corse he's not, but it good to know he knows it, you know? Sometimes Raph is real slow on the uptake. Good to know he's on his game."

Donnie backtracking asked "So Raphael has had an interest in Leonardo for at least a couple of years, wether on not he was consciously aware of it or not. What about Leo?" Mikey flipped up on to the back of the couch balancing on the edge in a one armed handstand. "You know Leo bro, if it isn't about ninjutsu, tactics, leadership or something he can use in a fight he's totally oblivious. I don't think Red even hit Blues radar till like last month. But then he hit it hard, I think it freaked Leo out a little."

"Mikey I have to say, you have a surprisingly nuanced grasp of the situation even for you." Mikey flipped back down landing next to him. "Ain't no thing but a chicken wing, sides I've been watching." Donnie's brown eyes honed in on Mikey's guileless blue ones sharply. "You've been watching?" he cocked an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"Aw snap man, busted, it don't matter though."

"Bullshit, this kind of unknown variable will keep me up at night." Donnattelo snapped back. "Don't worry about it dude, like I said it don't matter. Even I know better then to mess with perfection."

Don's gaze softened, "You're all right with this really?"

"I'm good man, one hundred percent."

"Ok, well my doors open if you ever want to talk. Today's conversation was surprisingly informative." Donnatello smiled down at his little brother.

"Well Donnie, then it's a good time to tell you I broke the toaster." "

You what?!"

Mikey giggled while summer saluting out of reach "Totaled it dude."


	12. Chapter 12 Last Exit

Dear totally awesome readers, this chapter contains **GRAPHIC** tcest.

It'll be down below the second line break so duck out then if that's not your thing. As always thanks for reading! I greatly hope to hear your thoughts on the stories progress.

* * *

"How is he?" Leo asked quietly, concern smudging outward from worried blue eyes to leave shadows under them.

"Raph? He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't over do it, knowing Raph he will- and still be fine." Donnie swiveled his desk chair back and forth a little nervously. Behind him screens flickered and blinked there way through various programs. He sighed, now for the hard part. "You need to speak with him."

"As soon as you give the all clear I'll check in on him right away." Leo responded

Donatello snorted in exasperation, "That's not what I meant and you know it, Leo."He gestured sharply, "You need to talk to him not as a leader, or even brother, but as a" Donatello searched for a word, but came up short. "boyfriend? Lover? Fuck buddy?"

Leo turned his face away, distant eyes roaming the lab "I don't even know what we were, what that was."

Donatello's eyebrows drew together as he noted the past tense, but let it slide by for now. He spoke softly "Leo, it's ok not to know." He leaned over and lay a tentative hand on Leo's forearm where he was perched up on the desk. "We're fifteen, and none of us have any frame of reference for these experiences." Don's chocolate eyes gazed up at Leo earnestly, as he continued "You tend to be detached emotionally." He held up an olive hand forestalling comment. "It makes you a good leader, but I'm not sure it is always good for you, Leo, personally." Donnie leaned back in his chair drawing his hand away from Leo's arm. His eyes were dark and unreadable as he continued "I think if there is anyone who could help you get in touch with your feelings, be they positive or negative its Raphael."

"He sure dose push my buttons." Leo grumbled "But this whole thing?" He shrugged and sighed "I just don't know."

"You don't have to know, just talk to him about it. Now." Donatello replied.

"Now?" Leo sounded suddenly nurvous.

"Master Splinters stories are just starting, and I'll keep Mikey occupied. I managed to rig up a solid fuel propulsion system to a skate board."

"A what exactly?" Leo's voice held a hint of amusement.

The purple turtle grinned wickedly "Rocket board."

"With Raph injured, I'm not sure this is the time or place." Leo hedged.

Don shook his head "Its the perfect time, and the perfect place." He smiled wryly "Med-bay is sound proofed so you don't have to worry about what you end up yelling in the middle of an argument."

Leo winced "What makes you think there will be yelling?"

Donatello rolled his eyes before responding "Because you and Raphael will be in there."

"Now go talk to him." The genius intoned in a voice that left no room for argument.

* * *

Leo quietly slid the door shut. Running his eye over Raph, currently propped up on some pillows in a narrow cot. Leo walked up and reluctantly sat down next to the injured turtle, cot springs rocking with the movment. Raph regarded him with narrowed eyes, but kept moodily silent as Leo struggled to begin.

"I've expirenced things with you, I honestly thought I'd never have a chance to feel at all. I'd like to thank you for that." Leo looked down at his hands folded in his lap. "But we can't keep doing this, it endangers not only you but the whole team."

"If we need to be careful, then we can be careful." Raph shot back, eyes glowing with intensity.

"I won't put you at risk, nothing we might have is worth more then your safety." Leo's voice now cold and firm.

"You don't even know what your throwing away." Raph snapped.

"I'm the leader, and if I need to pull rank I will, and I say this ends now." Leo growled through clenched teeth.

Raph screamed back, face twistng in rage. "No, you are the leader out there! He gestured emphatically towards the door "In here when it's just you and me and it's about us we talk about shit. Fuck, Leo I..." He broke off, visibly struggling Raph took a deep breath before continuing his voice strained with emotion but back at a conversational level. "Can we talk about this? Please?"

It was the please that made it. Leonardo was actually suprised to find his hotheaded temate had the word in his ready vocubluary. "Fine you want to talk about it, then hear me. I am not putting you or any one else in danger for my own selfish indulgences."

Raph held his voice steady with visible effort. "It's not selfish to want what we have."

Leo drew breath "It is when it's only luck that one of our enemies hasn't found us in a moment of..." color tinged his cheeks "vulnerability."

"We can confine things to the lair." Raph bargained.

"That hardly seems like a good plan for discretion." Leo shot back, but his scarcasam lacked real venom.

"We're ninjas." He ran a hand up Leo's arm, tracing patters along the skin.

"Living with other ninjas." Leo countered but found himself leaning in to the touch.

"Fine, we can chose some place you feel confortable, at times when you think we are safe." He sat up leaning his head on Leo's shoulder as he continued to stroke the skin lightly.

Leo's resolve crumbled under Raph's gentle assault "Only when it's safe."

"I don't want to push you in ta doing something that makes you uncomfortable." The honesty in Raphael's face was hard to bear.

Emerald fingers trailed back down his arms and Raph took Leo's hands in his own. When Leo didn't object or shy away he pulled him down on to cot. "Were safe in here aren't we?" Leo's nod was almost inperceivable , he kept his eyes down turned and fixed on their intertwined hands, Raph's face broke in to a wide grin.

* * *

Leo had explored him self to some extent, and had greatly enjoyed his recent ecounters with the emrald turtle, but nothing had prepared him for the hot wet pleasure of Raph's tongue sliding up his aching member. The sensation sent a jolt if pleasure thrumming strait up his spine, and streaked his vision with stars.

Raphaels eyes never left his face, there was something deeply charged about his partner watching him, and Leo churred at the sight. Raph licked his lips with deliberate slowness as Leo's lusty gaze stayed riveted on his face, then he slowly slid his damp lips over Leo's tip drawing him in with gentle suction. He flicked his tongue across the sensitive underside where the swell of the head met his partners rigged staff. Leo dissolved in to a series of encouraging moans.

Raph pressed the advantage by taking more of Leo in this mouth, Leo relished the feeling of sliding over Raph's teeth and tongue, and delicious pleasure of bottoming out, feeling Raph's throat muscles encase him in silken heat. Raph drew back almost immediately caught somewhere between coughing and gagging. "You a-all right?" Leo managed. Raph swiped at him with a broad tongue. "Could ask you the same thing." the hothead dipped back down and swirled Leo around his mouth eliciting a loud churr from the usually composed turtle. "Oh, yes." Leo half spoke half moaned "Raphael, you feel amazing." Raph not to be deterred was inching his way down Leo's shaft again, struggling to take take Leo deeper with each advance. His yellow green eyes sparked with chalange as he battled to relax his convlcuing throat muscles.

Leo struggled to keep his eyes on the emerald turtle eagerly lapping at his cock, because the sight was almost as erotic as the feel of Raph's hot mouth. But wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him at the hotheads increasingly confidant movements. His eyes slowly squeezed shut as he lost him self in Raph's eager ministrations.

"Wait, Raph" he panted as he felt a slick digit circling his entrance." Raph continued his light circling as he drew Leo out of his mouth "Don't worry Fearless I know what isn't on the menu." and forestalled further comment by sucking Leo hard. He slowly, slowly started pushing a finger through the tight ring of muscle. Leo would of objected but Raph churred deep and rumbling as he pined Leo's dick to the roof of his mouth with his tongue. The vibration running up Raph throat stuck Leo like a tuning fork, and he threw his head back against the cot, fists tangling in the sheets and completely pleasure blind as Raph breached him.

As soon as Raph's finger was fully inserted he stilled, the intrusion was uncomfortable but not unbearable, Leo kept meaning to say something about it, but kept getting sidetracked by the amazing feel of Raphael's mouth. Leo churred wildly as Raph swirled his tongue around the tip before and then plunged deeply, throat convulsing as he sucked and swallowed. Leo had relaxed enough that Raph's finger wasn't uncomfortable any more, not really. He was so totally absorbed in the incredible feeling of his brother deep throating him that he barely noticed when Raph began to move.

Leo tried to separate the feeling of Raph's finger moving inside of him from the tumult of other sensations, it was difficult to focus past the slick warmth of Rapheal's mouth. But it was important, so he focused, the feeling was strange. There was a sence of fullness and of heat, he was acutely aware of being stretched but the initial discomfort had faded, the friction was truely puzzling he couldn't decide if it felt amazing or tugged the sensitive skin to sharply. Raph's finger was moving slowly, and he kept curling it forward gently. The questions of what he felt and how he felted about it suddenly evaporated from Leo's mind as Raph brushed against something that made him trash against his head back against the cot, eyes rolling back in his head as his erection went from steel to titanium hard. He churred wildly, fingers fisting in the sheets. Just as he felt he might be recovered enough to ask what Raph was doing to him, he did it again, this time coordinated with a deep thrust and rumbling churr around his achingly hard cock, the warmth and vibration and eletric pleasure of being stroked in that spot rushed over the leaf green turtle. Leo screamed wordlessly as an orgasams that was so strong it was almost painful rocked him.

"Oh, shell Raph." Leo lay back heavily on the cot. "I have to do that for you." he made a feeble attempt to sit up, but flopped back down again. "Soon as I relearn how to breathe."

Raph nuzzled against Leo's chest chuckling "Ya don't have to now, but I am defintely looking forward to it."

Raphaels face went solum with thought "You don't have to agree to anything formal, or permant or forever, just give me a chance to prove myself, will ya?" his voice held the fait tremble of high emotion.

"Allright, no promises." And with that some what dubious agreement he kissed the emerald turtle enjoying the faint salty taste of him self in his partners mouth.


	13. Chapter 13 Button mashing

Thanks so much for reading, I'm sorry this weekend update is so late.

Next weeks update is long and full of both plot and spice, but I'm glad to have written this fun little bridge chapter in the mean time. I hope you like it. And as always it's your reviews and PM's that keep me going.

* * *

Raph was out of bed the next day, favoring his leg in practice but feeling well enough to complain when Master Splinter wouldn't let him spar. However he crowed with enthusiasm when their mentor announced since the team wouldn't break down evenly for matches they'd be having a three turtle melee. Leo smiled inwardly at his reaction, for the hothead the next best thing to being in the action, was to cheer and taunt his brother from the sidelines as they went all out against each other.

Through out the match Raph shouted light hearted insults and encoragment at the combatants, even cheering wildly as Donnie and Mikey decided their best chance at victory was to gang up on Leo. Leonardo glowed under the warmth and pride that underlay Raphael's jeers. The blue banded turtle, caught up in the competition found he was pushing him self to increasing heights of complexity in an attempt to show off to his benched partner.

After practice they sat down to breakfast, the whole team talking excitedly caught up in Raph's infectious good mood. "I think we could significantly improve performance on the shell raiser if I can machine up a cool air intake kit for it." Don chatted amicably with Raph. "It's a start, but I'd love ta scavenge up a super charger, really make her purr." Raph suggested wistfully.

Leo smiled at the olive and emerald turtles, heads bent together in happy car chat. It was mostly unintelligible to him but he was pleased that his brothers had found a shared interest. He glanced at Mikey sitting next to him, building a mountainous stack of pancakes on his plate, layering them with whipcream and fruit slices. He popped the cap of syrup and up ended it on to his pile of food.

Raph glanced at their youngest brother, "Jesus Mikey, ya think you got enough syrup on that thing?" Unfazed Mikey kept pouring "It's good like this." he answered with out looking up. Raph grinned rakishly "I assure you it's all ready dead, you don't need to drown it." He snaked an emerald hand across the table and ran a finger along the edge of the plate where the sweet fluid was beginning to overflow.

Raph shot a smoldering glance at Leo, his eye alight with mischief as he raised his finger to his lips and slowly licked the sticky substance. Leo felt heat of a deep flush rising to his face, but was unable to tear his eyes away from Raph's darting tongue. "You're right Mikey, that is goooood." Raph rumbled to the great amusement of Donatello as the genius dissolved in a fit of laughter.

Hunger sated, the team tromped up to the communal showers to scrub away the exertions of morning practice.

Wreathed in steam as hot water pounded against sore muscle, Raph caught his eye. The emerald turtle rolled his head to one side he slid his washcloth down, tracing down the side of his water slicked neck and then dipping down the plates of his plastron, slipping with agonizing slowness across his thighs. Leo's eyes were glued to small bubbles that ran down his skin in the cloths wake. Then Raph resumed his shower at normal speed as if nothing had happend. Still Leo kept getting caught up in following the path of individual drops as they rolled across the hotheads skin and shell.

In the quiet of the afternoon Leonardo was watching Space Heros, contentedly cuddled up on the couch, occasionally mouthing phrases along with the crew. When suddenly he heard a flurry of rumpled paper, as he glanced to the side, he saw Raph bent at the waist and facing away picking up a scattered stack of comics on the floor. As he struggled to avert his gaze the emerald turtles tail flicked out, swaying it suggestively over the taut swell of his butt.

Raphael continued to push Leo's buttons all day, working in little comments or motions in to their normal interactions but made no attempt to approach him directly. Leo was sure he was doing it on purpose, it was infuriating. After a full day of trying to work out what Raphael was up to, feeling hot under the shell as he waited fruitlessly for the sai wielder to come too him. Leonardo decided it was time to seek answers on his own.

Leo found Raph in the garage, oil stained cloth tucked in to his obi and a pile of half disassembled scavenged engine parts scatted across a work table. as soon as Raphael saw him at the entrance way he rose and stalked over, standing just slightly too close for normal conversation. Leonardo narrowed his eyes at Raphael's close proximity but refused to step back. "Raph, what is with you today? Your driving me crazy."

Raphael leaned in, nearly closing the gap between them. "Am I?" he breathed against Leo's neck "or am I helping you make up your mind?" he trailed a line of hot kisses from jaw to collarbone "Ya want this, us."

"Raphael, it's dangerous, dangerous for you, for the rest of the team. I can't be distracted out there." Raph stepped closer in to his personal space, pressing Leo back against a rough wall. "You're so pent up Fearless." Leo failed to stifle a churr as Raph ran a hand firmly up the inside of his thigh. "I think that's the real distraction." Raph's hand hit the edge of shell, and he traced his palm up Leo's plastron running near but not touching his rapidly swelling slit, teasing him. Raph's voice was half an octave deeper when he continued "I think if ya let go, every once in a while" Leo was leaning heavily back on the wall now, panting breaths mixed with almost moans "you'd actually be more focused, when ya needed to be." The sai-weilder ran a single calloused fingertip down Leo's swelling bulge, eyes flashing with chalange even as Leo's squeezed shut as he moaned "Raphael".

Suddenly the warmth of the heavy turtle was gone and Leo's eyes flew back open in confusion, finding nothing but chill air to suport him.

Raph was casually sauntering out the door, leaving Leo admiring the hot heads rolling gait as he retreated down the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14 Break through

So, um 15 chapters in and the plot is about to arrive. Better late than never? You might hate me after this chapter, but I don't want to give anything away. I'll meet you down at the bottom if you want to talk about it.

Sometimes when I get stuck I'll listen to a particular song to help keep the tone consistent over several days of on and off writing. For this chapter I used Neon Trees: In The Next Room. I think it totally fits the mood I was looking for.

* * *

The day following their encounter in the garage, Raphael had backed off. Leo half wished Raph would approach him as he struggled to clamp down on his rising tide of desire. Outwardly Leo remained cordial and controlled in his interactions with Raphael, but beneath his cool exterior Leonardo was in turmoil. Lust singeing the edges of his already ragged resolve, and clouding his already confused thoughts.

More than anything he decided he needed space to get his head straight so he paired off Raph with Don for patrol and sank into the familiar comfort of Mikey's antics. They busted up a couple of muggings and an attempted store robbery. If Leo lapsed into occasional extended silences, then Mikey was more than happy to fill in the conversational gaps.

In the small hours of the night, still wracked by questions Leonardo slipped back up to the surface. They were in high summer now the city still sweltering at 3am, the quiet whir of traffic drifted up to the rooftops as people staggered home from bars and clubs. He looked out over the the lights, trying to tease apart the tangle of questions that plagued him since Raph and his near break up. If you could call it that, Leo wasn't sure he and Raph were seeing each other formally enough to have a break up, what was Raph to him, a boyfriend? A lover? Someone he fucked around with? Was this heading towards a deeper commitment, or just increased physical contact?

He was so lost in thought he almost missed the near silent footfall behind him. He turned sharply to see Karai jumping down from a water tower and landing lightly on the rooftop. The blade of her ko-wakizashi sang as she drew it from its sheath.

Leo drew katanas and readied himself.

"I see your brothers aren't around, not even the fun one." Karai chatted as she moved fluidly into her stance.

It was exhilarating speaking with Karai, it occurred to Leo suddenly that with the small exception of April he had never conversed with someone he hadn't known before. Kari didn't know him, not really and so he was free of the weight of familiarity that he had labored under his whole life. It was both frightening and exciting, like seeing the night sky for the first time after a lifetime underground. So vast and unfamiliar was the world outside of the shelter of his small family. Still he only replied lightly "Nope, tonight I'm all you get."

"That's ok we can make our own fun." She called out as she leapt forward, in an overhead strike. Leo parried easily keeping her back with the longer reach of his blade.

"So your brother, the fun one." She dropped low and took a swipe at his legs, that Leo back-flipped away from easily. "Last time we met up, he seemed kind of jealous, what's the deal with that?" She asked, tracking his retreating movements on light feet, backing him toward a small roof access stair shed.

Surprise flashed across Leo's face but he covered it with a complex series of strikes. "The deal is he thinks you bad for me. Wants us not to have a thing"

"And do we have a thing a Leo?" She smirked as she stepped back and sheathed her blade. "I've been thinking about you Leonardo Hamatto." she purred "Thinking about what we could have. We could unite the clans, you and I."

This time Leo didn't even try and cover his shock. He stood stock still, katanas in hand and gaped at her. Karai laughed prettily as she reached up to her shoulder. Leo moved back in to his guard, fingers shifting on the hilts of his raised katanas, but her attack never came. Instead she did something with her armor and it swung open. She shrugged it of, and it clattered to the roof as Leonardo eyed her warily. Karai hooked her thumbs under her shirt and drew it back over her head, pinning the front fabric behind her neck. Her fingers were on the front clasp of her bra as she strode forward boldly. Leo suddenly remembered he needed to breath and gasped at the sight. Eyes wide and frozen in his stance he did nothing as she stepped up to him. His eyes traced along the black lace edge of her undergarment as she slowly parted it.

The foot heiress reached a hand up to his leading sword and gently pried his numb fingers from the hilt. It dropped to the side embedding in the roof. Belatedly Leo brought his other blade along side her neck, resting the flat on her shoulder. He finally dragged his eyes away from the sight of her bare chest to examine her face. She simply cocked her head to the side, and smiled slightly, ignoring the cold of his blade as she stepped in close.

Leo's mind reeled. He had never seen a nude human in person before, though being male and a teenager he'd of course seen images. But beyond casual contact with April he had very little practical experience with women. Certainly he'd never thought he'd be this close to an actual naked girl, daydreamed of it of course but never expected. He swallowed audibly.

Karai maintained unflinching eye contact, even as Leo's kept drifting down as if magnetized to her breasts. She took his swordless hand in both of hers and he marveled at the smallness of her numerous fingers. Slowly she lifted his hand and drew it too her, placing his calloused palm over her left breast.

Leonardo inhaled sharply, she was so soft. He splayed his fingers pressing in to the flesh, he had never felt anything so soft in his life. He shifted his hand slightly lower cupping it's weight. Karai was small but firm, her breasts riding high on her trim frame even without her bra. He ran the pad of his thumb across her nipple noting the more pebbly texture. At this she tilted her head back, eyelids sagging to half mast, clearly enjoying the attention. He was fascinated by the delicacy of her skin, the absolute foreignness of her body.

Leonardo was so caught up in examining the minute differences between his more leathery green skin and her soft pinkness that he didn't note the presence of his brother until he heard him shout as he crested the top of the stair shed above him. With a roar he lept down between him and Karai sai aimed at where her head had been a second ago.

But Karai danced back from the enraged turtle, scooping up her fallen armor in the process. Raph charged, but she sidestepped whirling away with a wink at the blue banded turtle. "Leo, think about what I said" called out as she back-flipped neatly off the edge of the building. Raph took a couple of jogging steps after her, but then whirled to face his brother.

He rushed towards Leo and for a second the leaf green turtle thought he saw his death in the hotheads face. Instead Raphael grabbed Leo roughly and pressed him back against the wall. From millimeters away he saw Raph's eyes bright with unshed tears before the hothead crushed their mouths together in a burning kiss. Raph's tongue swirled over every part of his mouth, brushing against the sensitive bridge and exploring the sharpness of his teeth. Raphael kissed him like he was a drowning man and Leo was the air. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's shuddering body, and a second later tasted the salt of his sorrow. He pulled back, shocked Raph was actually crying, but as soon as he drew breath to speak, Raph was on him again, searing Leo's mouth with his own. Leaving a trail of hot kisses down his cheek, nibbling and lapping at his neck until his head spun. Emerald hands were everywhere, squeezing his arms, running between the plates of his plastron, cupping his cheek, tracing the sensitive skin along the edge of his shell. Leo trembled under frantic emerald fingers, he was panting, and churring, and moaning Raphael's name. Throughout the onslaught Raph remained silent, and it was that focal point that spurred him to gather his wits enough to gasp out, "Raphael, Raph, wait." Raph pulled back slightly to look at him, but his fingers didn't stop moving. "Can't" Raph said before leaning in to resume circling his toung on the sensitive skin of his neck. "No, seriously, stop" the hothead made no acknowledgement of his words other than to draw some of the sensitive flesh between his teeth and nip it softly. "Raphael, we NEED to talk about this."

The red banded turtle finally drew back, his hands were still on Leo but they moved more slowly now, green-gold eyes were narrowed with anger. "I don't want to talk." he slid a hand along Leo's thigh, and Leo struggled to suppress a churr in response to the movement. Raph leaned back in, watching Leo's face intently "I want to fill you up completely." Raph's hand ran the rest of the way up his thigh and then drew forward, he traced up the budging slit in Leo's plastron with the palm of his hand "I want to make you forget her." Raph urged Leo's legs apart wider with a sharp knee, then angled himself between them, grabbing one of Leo's thighs and lifting it to his waist. "I want to belong to you." Raph's bulging plastron brushed his entrance "I want to claim ya as my own." Raph finished voice gone deep and raw. Leo bit back a moan, and tried to speak past the dizzying pounding of his heart. "Raph I, I..."

Raph paused for the first time since he started. His eyes darted between Leo's and he scrutinized his face intently. "You're not ready" he said, Leo shook his head solemnly. Raph stepped away from his brother and screamed, raw and guttural at the sky, before he turned and fled.

Leo lost precious minutes in shock before taking off to follow his rapidly retreating brother. He felt somewhat reassured when he realized they were moving in the direction of the lair. Soon he was chasing his brother through familiar tunnels rather than rooftops. And heaved a sigh of relief when entering the lair he heard Raphael growling curses and abusing the heavy bag in the dojo.

Sometimes discretion really was the better part of valor, he thought as he slipped past the dojo, climbed the stairs and softly closed the door to his own room.

* * *

Well if you're reading this you didn't throw your computer out of the window in a rage. Um guys, can we put down the pitchforks and talk about this? please?

Narratives need conflict right? It gives them the tension that makes them stories and not just strings of words? Would love to hear from you.


	15. Chapter 15 Unfolding

First, thanks for reading! This is kind of an emotional chapter. Raph's always a rollercoaster so buckle up ladies and gentle turtles. As always your feedback, reviews, pm's and comments are always greatly appreciated.

I've been getting a lot of messages about who's going to be topping in this story. I think the Raph/Leo dynamic is more complicated than that. Also, honestly I think both ways is hot, so I'm hoping this story will have something for everyone.

I try and do sketches for the story from time to time, so check out my tumblr or DA if you'd like to take a look. I'm Unlucky Duckie on both!

* * *

After the incident with Karai Leo and Raph had mostly avoided each other for two days. Now it was the third day and Raph's anger still swathed him like a swarm of bees. Patrols had been clipped, quiet and mostly uneventful other than a run in with some purple dragons. But Donnie had found some mutagen traces in a pipe carrying runoff from a warehouse on the Gouwanous nestled in with the squats and shipping yards. They needed to do more reconnaissance to be sure, and Donnie had a score of tests he wanted to run.

Leo couldn't remember what about the plan set Raph off. But once they were arguing, things had escalated quickly. One second he was saying something about Raph's usual impatience, lips quirking up at the cleverness of his own remark.

A split second later Raphael was growling something unintelligible as he took a swing at Leo. Leo ducked under the first jab, but Raph came at him southpaw with a lighting fast follow up nearly catching Leo on the second the blue banded turtle crouched lower in a crouch avoid the left, he bunched his legs and came up like a cork just as Raph's arm passed over him, leaping clean in to the air.

Leo's first kick was blocked by Raphs solid forearm but the second snapped hard against the hotheads plastron pushing him back a half step. Raph's arms were still in guard around his midsection, so Leonardo landed neatly on one foot, the other still raised he swung it forward for a hard roundhouse aimed at Raph's head.

Raph ducked low, fingertips brushing the floor as he came up inside Leo's guard, the momentum of the leaders kick swung the blue banded turtle almost away from his opponent. Leo twisted his head to keep his eyes on his opponent and tried to push Raph back with a backwards mule kick. Raph angled his body so Leo's foot only made glancing contact and the weight of thrust slid past him. Raph came in swinging fast and hard, scoring a solid blow against Leo's jaw and catching his brothers counter strike with his left forearm. Raph managed a second righter on Leo's side between his shell and plastron as Leo danced back sending a knee towards Raphs midsection. They were still too close for Leo to get good momentum on the knee, and Raph simply took the hit, one arm sweeping up to catch Leo's next strike in an open palm. Leo struggled to free his bent leg that was still wedged against Raph's chest. It came down but he was poorly balanced as the emerald turtle used his heavier bulk to lean in on him.

Instead of pushing Leo over or going for a pin, Raph released Leo's fist and threaded his arms under Leo's. Yanking the leaf green turtle towards him, slamming their plastrons together with an audible click. Leonardo could feel the strength of Raphael's hands even through his shell as he crushed against him in a fierce hug. The Hothead clung to him so tightly, it was hard to draw breath. Even so, Leo could feel Raph's breath hot and ragged against his neck. Leonardo brought his own hands up, rubbing small circles on his partners shell "Raphael?" he murmured quietly turning his mouth against his shuddering partners ear slit. Raph just shook his head in response. The hothead leaned against him for a few more heartbeats then slowly drew back, his eyes found Leo's, flickering with emotions too fast to read. Raph stepped away, and retreated silently up the stairs. Hearing the soft click of the bedroom door, Leo sank down onto the couch next to Donatello who had been studiously ignoring the conflict.

"Dudes, I'ma gonna see if we got any skittles left, I'm working on this idea for a new pizza it's gonna be killer." Mikey said, almost convincingly as he high tailed it to the kitchen.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes, blue and purple banded turtles sharing the couch without speaking.

When Leo finally broke, Donatello was fascinated by his usually articulate leader struggle for words. "When this started, I thought maybe it was a dominance thing, or he got a little hot under the shell and wanted to blow off some steam. I figured he'd burn it off pretty quickly, like when he gets mad. But this isn't that, is it?" Leo managed.

"No" Donatello replied "Raph can be mercurial but when he feels strongly about something he's usually serious about it."

Leo sighed explosively. "I don't know if I can give him what he wants. I'm not sure I'm capable of having that depth of feeling for someone."

"Which is why, I think it's important that you _try_." Donnie interjected. He flicked his eyes sideways slyly. "And if not for Raphael, then what about Karai?"

Leo looked down a small smile tugging at the corners of this lips. "The best thing of all is to take the enemy's country whole and intact; to shatter and destroy it is not so good. So, too, it is better to recapture an army entire than to destroy it. Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."

Donnie snorted and rolled his eyes. "And people think I'm the obsessive one" dry irony threading his voice "Only you would take Sun Tzu for dating advice."

* * *

Mikey was in the kitchen kneading dough, sea green forearms lightly dusted with flour almost up to the elbows as Donatello entered.

"Michelangelo" Donatello said softly. Hearing the sympathy in his brothers voice nearly undid him. Mikey swallowed hard against the sudden tightness in his throat and managed a weak "Hey dude."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mike shook his head in response, rolling out the pizza crust. Unbidden his mind flashed back to the strong yet trembling emerald arms locked in fierce embrace, the controlled soothing circles of leaf green hands on a scarred shell. The tight circle they of their bodies that he would always be outside of. His eyes felt hot. That wasn't the turtle they needed him to be, he shook his head harder to clear it.

He lifted the dough and whirled it into the air, catching it neatly on his finger tips. "Nothing to talk about, bro." He sounded nearly cheerful as he said it.

"Two of our brothers are on the verge of fucking each other senseless if they can ever figure out who's going to be tab A and who's going to be slot B. And yet there is nothing to talk about?" Donny commented dryly.

Mikey began ladling sauce onto his creation. "Dude, I'm sure the gruesome twosome will figure it out like, mad quick." He sprinkled cheese liberally "After all, summer ain't gonna last forever man." Mike chuckled as Donnies eyes widened in realization.

He tore open and upended a pack of skittles over the pineapple slices he had already layered on the pie, and shuffled it to the pre-heated oven.

* * *

Leonardo was still awake, sitting up in his bed reading when the soft knock came at his door. It was unusual for one of his brothers to interrupt him after they had bedded down for the night. "Come." He called quietly. His breath caught as Raphael stepped into the room, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Once inside Raph seemed at a loss for what to do next, he leaned against the door, eyes cast down almost shyly. Leo got out of bed and crossed the room to stand before him. Raph still wasn't looking at him but his arms snaked out, catching Leo's wrists and drawing him near. Raph finally looked up to meet his eyes, his the yellow green concentric circles of his irises shone luminescent in the dim light of the lone reading lamp. "We don't have to do anything yer not ready for, just let me try and show you what we could have." Raphael stroked both his hands up Leonardo's arms simultaneously, resting on his shoulders as Leo studied him from inches away.

There was a unexpected tenderness in Raphael's touch, here in the quiet dark of the his bedroom a new side of Raphael unfolded before him. They had been friends and enemies and brothers, saved each others lives on countless occasions. But this Raphael was both familiar and a stranger to him, whatever trespassed here it lay beyond brotherhood.

Raph gripped his shoulders and pulled him in. The kiss was slow, sensual but not sexual. Raph usual heat was different tonight, less a raging inferno and more the confront of a warm hearth. A strange exhilaration filled Leo, feeling as if he was on the precipice of some great chasm, his blood roared in his ears like a waterfall. Raph's strong arms wrapped around him, steadying him as he teetered on the precipice of his own unnamed emotions. Maintaining contact the hothead lead him across the room, gently tipping them back when his legs hit the bed. Hitting his futon snapped Leo out of his dizzying reprieve. "Raph?" he queried voice unsure.

Raph scooted over closer to the wall, and lay on his back. "Shhh" he soothed as he pulled Leo down next to him. Circling him with a heavy arm he drew Leo against his broad shoulder. "Just this."

Raphael turned his head to regard Leonardo with serious intensity. Leo looked up into his gold flecked green eyes with the same steady focus that made him deadly in battle. Raphael shuddered slightly under the dark chill of that look. He reached across with his free hand and ran a calloused thumb across Leo's cheek, before cupping his face lightly, delighted to be able to touch him like this. "I want ya to know" Raph struggled unaccustomed to giving voice to his feelings "I ain't just fighting and fucking."

Leo lifted his head slightly, closing his eyes as he pressed his face against the rough emerald palm. "I don't think that about you, Raphael." He waited for his partner to respond but instead Raphael just pushed Leo's head back down against his scarred plastron fingers tracing absently over the planes of his leaders jaw.

Shadows of the future flicked across Leo mind, but in the here and now he felt his body letting go, and slowly relaxing despite the nagging lack of strategy or even a clear reference point of where they stood now. It felt amazing, just to be held as his mind tried to sort through the tangle of possibilities, ensnaring him. Without realizing it Leo shifted closer to Raphaels solid form, closing the last few inches between them so that he was pressed against his brothers solid form.

"Leo, yer feet are like ice." Raph chuckled.

"Mmmm" Leo nuzzled his head back and forth sleepily against Raphs chest before settling back down against his arm. "You're _so_ warm, it's nice." he managed his voice soft and falteringly close to sleep. He thought it would be impossible to drift off immersed in in the tantalizing leather and machine oil musk of Raphael but he found his eyelids growing heavier by the second.

Leo's breath evened out in the deep tide of sleep, in the dark Raphs smile was almost invisible.


	16. Chapter 16 Invtation

Thanks as always for reading! Because everyone has been so encouraging I'm posting this chapter early. I apologize if it's a little rough around the edges like all my writing is. I do feel like I'm slowly, slowly getting a feel for how to write. So hopefully even though this is my first fic it's getting a little better as I go along. It's my longest chapter yet!

I'm curious about how people felt about the last chapter b/c it was kind of difference in tone, I'm also curious about how people will feel about this chapter b/c Leo's going to take a more active role and it's smutty for reals.

This chapter's going to be spicy like in all bold caps. Like **SPICY** spicy, next chapter too. So if thats not your thing then skip ahead, I promise you no significant narrative movement these two just charter development and lots a heavy petting.

* * *

It had been a mercifully quiet day, Mikey and Raph bickering on the couch about what games to play, Splinter raping them both on the head with his staff when it was time for his stories. Donnie hunched over his laptop, shell cell cradled against his shoulder as he chatted with April on the phone. Mikey teasing him about it after. Leo savored the joy of an ordinary day with his family, common and precious.

After dinner they lounged on the couch, blue light from the TV the only illumination. Under the presence of grabbing more popcorn Leo leaned in over Mikey who was wedged between him and Raph and whispered "My room, 2am." Raphs eyes went wide, but he made no acknowledgement of Leo invitation. The rest of the evening for Raphael was shot. He was glancing at the clock every five minutes and far too distracted to follow the simple plot of the movie.

When Leo got up at 1:15 to go upstairs, Raphael stared wistfully after him for a good five minutes, before turning back to the television completely missing Donatello's thoughtful stare.

* * *

Raphael entered Leo's room after knocking, without waiting for a reply. The emerald turtle stood in the center of Leo's small bedroom, candles burned on the dresser, the floor, the nightstand. He was ringed by fire, his eyes seemed to drink the light and throw it back, almost amber in the flickering shadows.

Leo's mind flicked back to the encounters he had with Raph so far, their first kiss under the gentle waves of the Jackie O reservoir, the night on the rainy rooftop, kisses stolen after battles, fugitive touches in dark corners and their one stolen night in the infirmary.

"What do ya want to do first Fearless?" Raph's voice was deep and low dripping with seduction as he regarded the blue banded turtle evenly.

"Nothing yet, I want to look at you." Leo breathed voice a little shaky as he gave the order.

Leo could see Raph's throat working as he swallowed. So his partner was nervous too, under all that bravado. A wave of tenderness at the thought swept over him, and was just as quickly pushed aside as Raph began to untie his wrist wraps with his teeth. " And after you've seen me?"

This time Leo keep his voice steady "I want to taste you, like you did for me in the med lab." Raphs eyes burned even brighter at that statement, mischievous smile splitting apart his lips. Raph pulled Leo in for a kiss, and it was soft and sweet and it had a different timber than their usual fevered embraces. It felt hopeful and honest laced with the bright shadows of emotions Raph's cocky exterior only hinted at. Raph broke away looked at Leo intently before pushing him back hard forcing him to sit down on the bed.

Raphael stepped back, retreating again into the clear area besides the bed in the center of the room. A feral grin flashed on his face. The hothead jerked off his elbow pads and tossed them to the side, but slowed as his fingers found his second wrist wrap. Unwinding it into his empty hand with practiced familiarity, keeping his eyes on Leo's face. Leonardo's eyes were everywhere, flicking up to Raphs face, lingering over the curve of a thigh, taking in details with the same intense focus he had on the battlefield.

Raphael stepped in close, and put a foot up on the corner of the bed. Leo's eyes snapped to him as if magnetized watching as Raph slowly slid his hands down his leg unwinding the cloth bandages that encased his lower leg.

The red banded turtle repeated the process for the other side, this time placing his foot between Leo's knees where they bent at the edge of the bed. Raph's fingers brushing the inside of Leo's thighs as he removed his ankle wraps. By the time he was done Leo was breathing hard. Raph withdrew his leg and was standing directly before him as emerald hands dropped to his sash, stripping it from his waist and letting it slip to the floor. He waited as Leonardo's eyes traveled slowly up his body, and held them as they met his, burning passion running along calculating forcefulness as their gaze locked. Leo's breath hitched as Raphael reached behind his head to pluck the knots that held his red mask in place.

Leonardo pushed Raphael back as he stood, walking Raph back so was once again in the center of the small room. Leo circled him slowly, with a predatory stalking grace. Leo's eyes had gone ocean dark in the flickering light and the hothead shivered under the weight of his leaders gaze. Leo's eyes swept over him with a focused intensity that was near palpable.

Having circled three times came to a stop in front of Raphael, who was breathing as heavily as Leonardo was after his little strip show. He caught Raphael's hands in his own, lifting and placing them behind his head, at the knots that held his mask in place. Raphael tugged impatiently at Leo's mask, but paused as the blue cloth fluttered to the floor. For a moment they stared at each others unmasked faces from a inches apart. Then Leo sept forward, pressing his mouth against Raph's demanding entrance. As soon as the hotheads lips parted, he slid his tongue inside his partners waiting mouth. They fought for control of the kiss, tongues and teeth sliding over each other, snapping and circling. Emerald hands were on the move again, tugging off Leo's elbow pads and wrist guards. Leo's hands scrambled over his partners scared shell. When one of his fingernails caught the sensitive connective skin between Raph's shell and plastron the hothead moaned against his mouth. Filing that fact away for later he tugged the heavier turtle towards the bed.

Leonardo broke the kiss and pushed Raph back roughly, the emerald turtle went down on the bed hard. Leo's fingers were lighting fast as he stripped off the rest of his gear, tossing it on the table that held his katanas. He dropped to his knees on the bed, Raph came up onto his elbows to watch him. Leo was strangely graceful even in a crawl, that raptorial darkness back in his eyes making Raphael shiver with anticipation.

Leonardo swung a leg over Raph's waist straddling him as he leaned down to meet his partner halfway for another deep kiss, he pulled back a moment latter capturing Raph's bottom lip between his teeth and nipping at it softly. Leo's strong core kept him upright hands free as he ran his fingers up and down the his partners sides. Raphael shuttered in to the touch, making small noises between labored breaths.

Leo placed an arm besides Raph's head on the bed, he slowly lowered himself in a one armed push up, still exploring his partner's body with his free hand. Leo held himself aloft for a moment, watching reactions flit across Raphael's face before recapturing his mouth for a quick kiss.

Leonardo moved on from his mouth quickly, trailing kisses along his jaw, to lap eagerly at the side of his neck. Raphael turned his head to the side to give him better access clearly enjoying his attention. Leo swirled his tongue a few times on the sensitive area where Raph's neck met his the well defined rise of his trapezius, before grazing his teeth against the heated flesh. Raph gasped and churred at the teasingly sharp scrape, and Leo encouraged nipped at Raph softly. Raph's churrs increased in volume, and Leo sucked hard drawing the skin between the narrow gap between his teeth. Leo drew back and saw a faint darkening on his partner's neck where Leo had bit him, not enough to be casually noticeable but definitely there. Seeing his mark upon Rapheal's neck quicked something inside of Leonardo, shifting gears in his head from wanting him very soon, to needing him now.

Still his movements were controlled, as he began working his way down Raphaels collarbone, much to the hotheads consternation. "Leo" he murmured his voice gone bedroom deep "Ya don't have to keep me in suspense here." Raph twitched his hips forward rubbing the bulge of his arousal against Leo's plastron. Leo lifted his head and gave Raph a sharp look. "Stay still" he commanded in the voice that they were all so used to following in battle that Raph actually froze under him. Leo smiled smugly at that, which annoyed Raph but he wasn't able maintain the sting of anger as Leo started licking his way down the sensitive cartilage bridge running down the center of his plastron. Leo's fingers dipped in, freeing Raph from the tight confines of his shell, as Leo's mouth continued it's slow slide downward. The leaf green turtle shifted as he slid down, bring his legs to kneel inside of Raph's, his face now inches from the swell of Raph's desire.

Leo leaned in close, so very close, so that not touching took more effort than just closing the small distance. His warm breath ghosted over Raphs swelling flesh as Leo's hands on his hips kept him pinned to the bed. Raph churred at the feeling, his cock thick and perfect twitched against his plastron iridescent bead of precum slowly leaking from the tip.

Leonardo looked up at Raphael, giving him the full weight of his deep blue stare as he licked his lips. Maintaining eye contact he licked a long wet stripe from base to tip with his broad tongue. "Fuck, Leo, yes just like that." Raph crooned encouragingly.

As Leo drew Raph into his mouth the emerald turtle made a noise somewhere between a growl and moan, churring all at once. Eagerness did not begin to describe the sound Leo drew forth from Raphael. Leo pressed his leaf colored hands hard against Raph's hips just in time to catch him and keep the hothead from bucking forward into his mouth. He drew back and mumbled "Patience." Raph did growl then annoyance mixing with lust. Leo sucked harder this time, taking Raph in deeper and he felt the emerald turtle go lax under his ministrations, as fell back from his elbows onto the bed.

Leo drew him in again. Relishing the taste and feeling of Raphael sliding into him almost as much as he enjoyed Raph's spectacularly vocal encouragement. He explored Raph with every part of his mouth, tongue flicking against the sensitive point between the head and shaft, teeth scraping lightly along the shaft, throat swallowing against the firm intrusion.

Leo worked his way up and down Raphaels cock at steady pace, pausing every few minutes to lave his tongue across Raphs head lapping at the precum welling from his slit. It felt amazing, but was not quite enough to get him well and truly off, and left Raph struggling and thrashing against Leo's iron grip.

"Shell Leo, faster, more." Raph half demanded, half pleaded. Leo was increasing his pace, infinitesimally every few minutes and if Raph could keep from going insane from the building pressure, he could feel Leo was building a growing pyre of pleasure that was sparking up and down his spine threatening to turn into an inferno inside of him. Raph's tail twitched, and Leo caught it in his fingers, running a thumb down the underside from base to tip as he moaned around Raph's rock hard cock.

The vibration sang along Raph's aching length as Leo began to move against him in earnest. Pulling Raph faster and faster into the wet heat of his mouth. Raph churred and moaned almost beyond words now, but he struggled and managed to gasp out "Leo" there was a note of warning in the hotheads voice.

Leo curled his thumb and forefinger tightly around the base of Raph's shaft, physically blocking the emerald turtles impending release. He held that pressure for one heartbeat, two, stretching the moment out for a few seconds longer. Raphael was absolutely frantic, steel grip on the back of Leonardo's head. His shell lifting clean of the sheets as he thrust wildly in his leaders warm mouth, far beyond the point of any control. Leo released his hold and Raphael roared, loud and incoherent as slammed his hips forward one last time and pumped jet after jet of hot cum down Leo's convolving throat. It seemed like an eternity, but was only a couple of minutes as Leo fought against his own body trying not to gag or choke as Raphael unloaded in his mouth.

Leo lowered himself next to his panting mate, snuggling the pleasure stunned turtle against him. They lay together unspeaking, as Raph slowly pulled his brain back together. Raph turned his face up towards him and finally spoke. "That can not be comfortable." Raph said, running a hand down to where Leo's bulging plastron now bit sharply into his thigh. "Drop down for me."

Leo shook his head "I want you to just enjoy the moment." Raph snorted "Fuck that Fearless, I'd enjoy this a lot more." He ran his palm up the sensitive slit, applying enough pressure to be felt even though Leo's plates. Leo churred and arched into the touch despite himself, then moaned in relief as his arousal slid free, swelling further outside of the confines of it's protective housing.

Raph gave him a long sure stroke from base to tip, then thumbed the precum gathering at his slit. "I'd return the favor, but I'm not sure I can move that much yet." He gave Leo a firm squeeze, "But this I can do for ya."

Raph lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked each of his fingers in turn, making the movement sensuous as Leo's eyes stayed riveted on his face. He licked his emerald palm for good measure and then reached back down and took Leo's dick firmly in his wet hand. Leo was completely keyed up after having gone down on his partner, and as soon as Raph's fingers started to move over him, he began to churr softly.

Looking down their bodies to watch Raph's sure emerald hand moving over Leo's leaf green dick. They were both surprised as Raph's cock started to twitch it's way back to full erection. Raph continued to rub Leo with firm strokes even as the leader chuckled. "Now that's stamina." Leo commented dryly.

Raph rolled over, tangling his legs with Leo's leaf green ones and pressing his hard again member against Leo's own. He widened his grip stroking both of them together, and put his hips into the movement so he brushed along Leo at the same time. Leo gasped at the firm warmth of Raphael's cock caressing his own. Raph grinned "Ya really like that don't ya?"

"Raph, you feel so good I, I won't last." Leo panted earnestly, still able to taste Raph's recent release in his mouth.

"Who says I want you to last?" There was a hint of sarcasm in the hothead's growl. "What I want is for ya to cum for me."

Leo pulled Raph back down for a kiss, and as he ran his tongue against Raph's teeth the leaders body lost all that controlled rhythm and suddenly he was thrusting into Raphael's hands as hard and fast as he could, running the heat of his spit slicked cock across Raph's own with astonishing speed. Raph churred deep and loud through the kiss at the feeling of wild Leo beneath him.

Leonardo broke away from the kiss, but kept his arm wrapped around Raphael's neck in a vice like grip and the hothead watched from a hairs breath away as orgasam took him, blue eyes gone soft and unfocused with pleasure. Leo's breath was burning as he moaned "Raphael" a final time then lost himself, eyes squeezed shut and head back against the bed now, he exploded in Raph's tight grip. Leo shouted as he sprayed against both their plastrons as he twitched and pumped and then slowly stilled.

Raph pulled up onto his knees, fingers sliding away from Leo's sensitive softening member. He looked down at Leo, still panting and flushed and semi-erect beneath him, the thick white strands across his plastron the rumpled sheets beneath him and the feeling of Leo's cum slick across his fingers and it tipped him over the edge. The hothead fell forward into his own orgasam, cathing him self on his free arm. He screamed wordlessly as he exploded, coating his hand quickly and splashing onto Leo's already messy stomach.

Raph crumpled forward, half on Leo, and half on the bed. For a few long minutes they lay that way together panting with exertion. Raph finally shifted slightly, trying to make them both more comfortable and glanced up to find Leo looking down at him. He flashed a feral grin as he spoke "That was quick for you wasn't it?" his voice teasing. Leo rolled his eyes, in too good a mood to be easily baited. But Raph was nothing if not persistent "Yeah, I made you cum fast" he crowed. Leo's eyes flashed and Raphael grinned harder. When Leo spoke his tone was affectionate but sure "I could make you cum quicker, Hothead." Raph snorted "And how we gonna measure? It's not like we had a stopwatch this time."

Leo looked at him levelly, small answering smile playing about his lips. "Gojushiho."

"It's not a fucking kata Leo." Raph shot back, Leo just continued to stare at him smile broadening slightly "And 54 strokes is not enough to get me off." he finished. Leo was grinning full out now, and he leaned in to kiss the top of Raph's head. "We'll see, but not tonight I think." He yawned.

Raph answered with a yawn of his own and settled against him. The hothead would have to sneak back to his room before morning, but Leo didn't want him to leave yet. He felt strangely relieved as Raph settled against him showing no signs that he was going to get up for some time. They lay together silently, simply enjoying each other's presence.

And in the warm soft glow of afterward, when most of the candles burned out or drowned in wax and Leo was sinking into the soft edges of sleep. He felt Raph nuzzle against his neck "Thank ya for inviting me." he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17 Number game

Hey guys thanks as always for reading. I got some structural criticism recently and I'm hoping to put it to good use in making this chapter a little cleaner than my earlier efforts. Please let me know what you think.

So this chapter is just a straight up competitive romp. No real plot advances, just Leo and Raph getting to know each other a little better. Lights, camera, roll turtlecest!

* * *

Leo smiled to himself from the top of the stairs. He had retired early, and encouraged his brothers to do the same. Don and Mike had fallen in line, but the predictably rebellious Raphael had decided to stay up late. He could hear his hotheaded brothers rhythmic abuse of the heavybag punctuated by the occasional grunt of exertion as he crept towards the dojo.

Raph's eyes followed Leo as he stepped into the room, but Leo ignored him. Instead Leonardo positioned himself beneath the tree that dominated the space and drew his katana. He stood still and silent, silvered by the shaft of moonlight that slid through the far above hatchway. The bluebanded turtle heard Raph continue to work the bag, but he knew the hotheads eyes were still on him. He opened his eyes and ran through a short kata, crisply delineating and calling out each of the movements. As Leo counted the his way up the twenty seven steps he heard Raph's strikes slow and taper off.

Leo ran through the kata again, this time smoothing the motions so they ran together fluidly. Raphael was entranced by deadly grace of Leo's sinuous body. As the final sweeping movements turned the leaf green turtle toward Raphael the hotheads breath caught in his throat. Leo finished the kata with the same controlled precision he always had, but his eyes burned with a blue fire that made Raph's cock twitch and jump inside his shell.

Leo favored Raph with a small smile as he cocked his head slightly. "My room." He said simply, and left without waiting for a reply. Leo managed to make it all the way to his bedroom before he heard Raph thundering up the stairs- taking them two at a time as he scrambled after him.

The hothead grabbed Leo's shoulder and spun his leader around to face him. He dipped his head forward and captured Leo's lips as he kicked the door shut. Leo leaned in to the kiss, and flicked his tongue against Raph's lower lip trying to gain entrance. Raph opened his mouth to Leo's invasion eagerly. Moaning as Leo's broad tongue twirled over his own. He delighted in the exploration of Raph's mouth, careful to maintain control of the kiss as he did. Leo broke the kiss reluctantly darting his tongue out as he pulled back to lick at Raph's lower lip one last time as he pulled his head away.

Raph ran his hands down the front of his plastron sensuously "Ya want some of this, Fearless?" he rumbled.

Leo turned them, pushing Raph back towards the bed "I believe we have a bet to settle." Raph grinned widely as he let Leo maneuver him over to his futon. Raph climbed in and flipped over obediently following Leo's gestures. His difficult brothers aquience sent a shiver anticipation down Leonardo's neck and he had to reign in his control tightly to keep from proceeding too quickly. "Fifty four." Leo said firmly as he looked down at the chiseled emerald body of his partner.

Leonardo took a deep breath and reminded himself that if he was going to 'win' he needed to proceed according to plan. Leo knelt in the bed near Raph's feet. He slowly unwound his brother ankle wraps taking the opportunity to ghost his fingertips over Raph's calves as he did so. Leo hoisted Raph's leg over his shoulder, and ran his hands first up, and then down his muscular thigh hooking Raph's knee pad and pulling it off on the way down.

"Leo" Raph panted "Yer killing me here." Leo dropped the first leg and lifted Raph's second. Running his hand even more slowly up Raphs leg on this time, and maintaining eye contact with his partners gold flecked orbs. "We do this my way." He ordered "Unless you want to forfeit?" The hotheads jaw snapped shut and a look of determination settled on his face. Undeterred Leo slid the second knee pad from Raph's leg and placed it softly back on the bed.

Leo removed his own elbow and wrist wraps before crawling up Raph's body to attend to his. Mirroring his actions on Raphael's legs, he unwound the strips of cloth slowly, and let his fingers linger over Raph's heated skin. He rested Raph's hand against his shoulder and was pleased as Raph's fingernails bit in while he stroked his hands down from bicep to wrist catching his elbow pad along the way. Leo gently plucked out at knots holding Raphaels mask in place before loosening his own. Raph reached for him then, pulling Leo down for a thorough kiss. Leonardo pulled away before he could get sidetracked. Raphael's passion was dizzyingly infectious, but he needed control if he was going to get what he wanted out of the encounter.

Leo turned Raph's head to the side with a calloused thumb and kissed along his neck. He enjoyed the feeling of Raph's pulse beating hard against his tongue. He opened his mouth wider, sucking the emerald skin between his teeth. Raphael's determination started to chip away and he churred loudly as Leo's teeth scraped against him.

Leo, pleased by the response decided it was time to move forward. Leo rolled a little to the side, and worked his mouth down to Raph's collar bone. While he greedily lapped at his partners flesh Leo ran a hand down Raph's plastron and untied his obi. He lingered there letting his fingers brush lightly against his brothers swelling slit. Raphael groaned and arched in the light touch eager for more friction.

Every nerve in Leo's body was sparking with desire but he forced himself to draw his hand back, and instead explore other areas of Raphael's now nude body. Leo took his time in his reconnoitre Raphael's body. Analyzing his reactions and carefully filing away the information gathered.

Raphael though still trying to hold back was quickly losing control of reactions, and there was an increasing urgency to his churrs and moans. Licking the sensitive skin on the inside Raph's elbow caused the hothead to moan loud and almost plaintively. Leo pulled his hands away from Raph's body to slide into the drawer in his nightstand. He came out with a wide flip capped tube. He thumbed it open easily and spread some of the clear viscous contents over his hands. Rubbing them together to warm the gel.

Raph glanced at him curiously "Lube?" Raphael asked "where'd you'd get it?"

Leo grinned "You'd be surprised how well stocked Donatello keeps the med cabinet." He gave Raph a quick kiss, hand hovering over his partners engorged and very neglected slit. Raph could feel the heat of Leo's palm trough his plastron and twiched his hips in impatience. Raph closed his eyes and hissed pleasurably as Leo released finally released him. His aching cock quickly swelled now that it was out of his too tight shell.

Leo took Raph's needy organ into his hand, and pinned Raph with a heavy gaze. The emerald turtles were glazed with lust, but he focused on Leo's face as the leader continued to stare at him. When Leo was sure he had Raph's attention he slowly stroked downward with a firm grip. "One." Leo counted crisply. "Fuck, yes Leo, finally."Raph growled. Leo kept his hand tight and his pace leisurely for the first five strokes. Between five and seven Leo repositioned himself so that he was kneeling between Raph's legs.

He circled a slick finger around Raph's entrance and the hotheads snapped up off the bed. Leo gave Raph's dick two quick strokes, swirling his palm over the tip on the upstroke in order to forestall any argument. Raph churred loudly and Leo eased a finger into that tight ring of muscle. He worked his way up to the first knuckle then withdrew his probing finger completely and uncapped and reapplied lube to his fingers one handed as his other continued it's slow work on hard Raph's cock.

Raph made no objection as Leo began working his finger back into his hot opening again. This time Leo pushed deeper carefully moving until his finger was completely encased. "12, 13, 14." Leo continued to count his unhurried strokes of his partners organ. He started to move the his finger in and out in tandem with the one on Raph's cock. The hothead bit his lower lip but was unable to stifle a loud churr at the increased stimulation.

"19, 20" Leo's finger pressed forward as he moved, searching. He knew he found Raph's prostate from his partners rough cry. He smiled squeezing Raph's dick as he held still. "Want to concede?" Leo asked merrily. Raph's eyes burned into his own and his voice was gravely as he spoke through a churr. "Fuck no."

Leonardo smiled and moved his finger that was in Raph's ass for a couple of quick taps on his prostate as he held the one wrapped around Raph's thick emerald cock steady. Raph groaned and wiggled against the intrusion but the look in his eyes was defiant. Leo smiled wickedly as he resumed stroking a little faster this time, and thrusting his finger in and out with movement precisely aimed at that spot. "Danm, fuck, Leo, mmm, like that." Raph's vocalisations began to lose coherence as he felt a heavy liquid heat pooling inside of him.

"28,29,30" Leo counted off. Raph's hands were clenching and unclenching in the sheets. His hips snapping up to meet Leo's strokes. "Oh shell" Raph moaned as Leo started to move the hand buried in his independently of the one wrapped around Raph's cock. Leo pushed against Raph's prostate with fast rhythm.

"36, 37, 38." Leo kept his finger buried inside his partner now, barely moving it in and out as he focused on hitting Raph's prostate as fast as he could. He had increased the speed of his hand on Raph's dick slightly, thumb swirling over the precum soacked tip on ever upstroke. Raph was beyond words now, his vocalisations almost animalistic in their fierceness.

"43, 44." Leo's hand on Raph's rock hard member moved faster, starting to catch up with the one moving inside of him. Raphael's cock leaked precum copiously stimulated by Leo's attention to his to his prostate. "48, 49." Leo counted. Raph bellowed and bucked his hips forward hard thrusting wildly into Leo's hand as orgasam crashed through him. Leo's finger continued to work fast against his prostate as he came, milking Raph as his passageway convulsed around him. Finally after a multitude of cock twitching spurts Raphael lay back against the bed panting and shuddering. Leo watched tenderly as his partner struggled to steady his breathing.

Leo gave him one last flick before removing his finger. Chuckling breathlessly Raph responded "Is that what this is all about? Fearless if you wanted to get inside of me, all you had to do was ask."

Raph couldn't help smiling, despite his 'loss', he and Leo were finally at the point where they were meeting to specifically to hook up.

"25." Raph panted.

"Shell, Raph it's not a completion"Leo laughed.

"To hell, it's not" Raph shot back.

Leo rolled his eyes "Ok, ok it is but there is no way you get get me with such a low number."

"You're going to eat those words Fearless. My room a week from tonight." Raph gloated.

Leo shook his head incredulously, not bothering to reply.

"Speaking of eating, I want to taste." Raph husked.

Leo let Raph roll him over onto his back. Eager churr rolling through him as the hothead licked his way down his plastron.


	18. Chapter 18 Slow burn

First I'd like to say thanks for reading, extra thanks to those who have taken the time to comment, review or write me. I've learned a lot from talking to you guys- and I think it's really helping me improve.

This chapter is R/L and has the extra spicey conclusion to last chapters wager. It's my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

To anyone who hadn't lived in close confines with Leonardo their entire lives his agitation would of been unreadable. As it was, the slight tension along his jaw, his even straighter than usually perfect posture and a faint telltale tightness around his eyes we're the only indicators of his mood. But Donatello had lived with Leonardo their entire lives, so he marked them out easily. The purple banded turtle detoured in his late afternoon coffee run to sit down on the couch next to his irritated brother.

"Donnie" Leo greeted him without looking. Donatello sighed, fingers drumming against the rim of his empty coffee cup. Finally he offered "You wanna spar?"

Leonardo's answering smile was brilliant "That sounds great actually."

The soft light of the dojo loosened the tension in Leonardo's shoulders. He drew and dropped in to guard as he inclined his head slightly to his purple banded brother in indication of his readiness. Donatello's grip on his bo tightened and he rushed in without preamble.

Donatello swept downward his bo in his leading arm, fully extended. As he dropped low, his free hand came up to keep his head protected and his leg slid forward to prevent Leo from stepping in close to strike. Leonardo spun to the far side of Don's bo and went in for side strike while his brother was still fully extended. The olive turtle came up smoothly and wiping his staff over his head brought it around in a two handed grip meeting Leo's blade.

Leonardo smiled. Donatello was actually a lot of fun to spar with when he focused and it looked like the genius was going to give him a good fight.

Leonardo ducked under their locked weapons, letting his leading arm go slack as he slid closer to try for a strike with his second blade. Donnie twirled his staff back into his far hand. While he simultaneously brought forearm up hard against Leo's pushing aside the strike and snapped his knee up towards Leo's mid section. Leo shifted his momentum abruptly avoiding Don's knee and landing a sharp elbow onto his side. The purple banded turtle huffed as the air left his body, but snapped his bow back in retaliation, landing a hard blow on Leo's shell.

Donatello danced back trying to draw away to a point where he could dominate with his superior range. He fully extended his left leg back, keeping the foot in solid contact with the ground while keeping his right leg stayed bent forward. The butt of his weapon was level with the midpoint of his plastron, and the tip up and out to cover his retreat. Leonardo paced Donatello as he sank back. He brought one katana down hard on Don's bo in an attempt to keep it pinned while his other darted in for a short thrust.

Donatello accepted the momentum of Leo's downward strike against his bo, and used it to at speed to the spin as he broth the far end up to deflect Leo's second strike. Donatello had his hands about a foot apart on the center of the staff now and was straining to push Leo's katanas back. Their eyes locked over their weapons both grinning fiercely.

"Want to talk about it?" The genius asked.

Leo nodded once sharply before he broke away, coming in low to the left. Donatello pivoted fast, turning with him and using his staff to support his body weight executed a butterfly kick, right foot connecting solidly with Leo's wrist knocking a katana from his hand. Don's second foot swung down hard with his weight behind it's decent but whistled by Leonardo's ear as he tucked and rolled cleanly out of it's path. Coming up in a crouch Leo smoothly shifted his remaining katana to a two handed grip, and aimed a low reverse roundhouse kick at the genius as he landed from his aerial. Leonardo clipped one of Donatello's ankles but the olive turtle shifted his weight to his back leg using his bo to help maintain his balance.

Leo came out of his crouch, and continued his forward momentum as he tried to get in close. Donatello caught Leo's overhead slash on the middle of his bo, and hooked a heel behind Leonardo's calf. Don rocked his body forward putting his weight behind it, and tumbled Leo onto his back.

"You're distracted tonight." Donatello said dryly as he looked down at the leaf green turtle at his feet. He extended a hand and helped Leo back to his feet. The blue banded turtle retried his fallen katana, and sheathing both of them he placed them on a nearby stand. He retrieved two small towels from a drawer, and tossed one at Donnie.

"Or you were on your game tonight." Leo finally responded, as he sank to his knees on the carpet.

"I am, but that's not all. Something's eating you, and I put good money on it being Raphael."

"Nothing gets past you." Leonardo chuckled. "Last week, Raph and I... made an ongoing bet." Leo smiled faintly "So far the odds have been in my favor."

"So I heard" Donatello laughed at Leo's surprised look. "His voice carries." then relented at the growing horror on his leaders face "Not that far, I don't think you have to be worried unless Sensi is in the next room."

Leo pressed forward "But I've had several encounters with Raphael in the intervening time, but the have been brief." Leo looked away before continuing "Enough to whet my appetite but not to sate it."

Donatello half rose from his seated position "Sooooo" he drawled as he scooted closer. "You are feeling a trifle overstimulated, and need some relief from before your pressure gauge redlines." Don's eyes were dark and secretive and dangerously close as Leo glanced back over to him. "Leo, can do that for your self, you know?" he asked softly.

Leonardo shifted uncomfortably but held Donatello's gaze "Yes, but..." he trailed off into thoughtful silence.

Donatello shuffled around behind him and ran his hands down Leo's arms, hands resting lightly over Leo's. Don's breath was hot against his neck, and Leo felt himself flushing at his brothers strange nearness. "If you need help with your technique, I'm happy to give you some pointers." Donatello chuckled softly. "I've certainly had plenty of practice."

Leo pulled away from Don's touch, and spun to face him. "I know how." His flush deepened "I mean I'm able to do it, but its different now. Not as good as it was before."

"Mechanically sufficient, but unsatisfying?" Faint smile drawing at the corners of his lips.

Leo drew a knee up to his chest and leaned his cheek against it. considering his reply before speaking. "I think that sums it up nicely. I'm concerned this is going to become a permanent problem."

"Do you mean you are wondering if an empty bed going to always feel a little cold after a certain Hotheads been warming your sheets?" Don waited for Leo's nod before continuing. "I don't have any practical experience, but anecdotal evidence points too many people missing physical companionship more keenly after they've experienced it."Don took in Leo's worried expression. "But certainly lots of people abstain for all kinds of reasons. I think you, Leo are strong enough to make those kinds of decisions for yourself."

Leonardo sighed and ran his hand over his eyes for a moment. "If I had known it was going to be this difficult this quickly, I wouldn't have started."

Donatello's eyes were soft and shimmering as he asked "Do you regret it?"

"No." Leonardo's answer was immediate but trembled with a slight hesitance.

"Thats good, but I don't want you to feel your self trapped, or without choices." The dark chocolate depths of Donatello's eyes drew Leo in. The genius moved closer into his personal space as he explained "I think even in our unique situation, you have options." Donatello trailed off gazing at Leo for a few moments before he pulled back abruptly. "But honestly, I think Raphael is an excellent partner for you to start exploring this area of your life with." Don smiled brightly.

The rest of evening passed uneventfully, nothing untoward happened between him and the hothead.

Until Raph passed him on the stairs, and paused to hiss "Tonight 2am, my place. Unless you lost your nerve."

Leo acknowledged a tinny tilt of his head "Bring it." he whispered back

* * *

Raph answered Leo's knock wearing only his mask and obi. The hothead stood aside, giving Leo passage into the dim room. Leonardo had of course been in Raph's room before but it felt different tonight. He turned to take in the space as Raph watched him silently. The room was not as messy as Mikey's, but less spartan than his own. A single bedside table lamp illuminated the space, beneath it was a stack of pulpy horror comics. Instead of a bed next to the the table hung Raph's hammock. Leonardo eye it dubiously. Raph had changed something in it's rigging it now swung lower than Leo had ever seen it hovering just below waist level.

He glanced back over his shoulder at Raph who was leaning up against the closed door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Want the two cent tour?" Raph asked.

"I know what your room looks like." Leo shot back feeling a little embarrassed.

Raph uncrossed his arms and straightened. "But I want you to feel comfortable here." Leo turned to face him as he strode forward. Raph's voice dipped lower as he crossed the room "Because if you feel comfortable here, maybe you'll visit me more often."

"With your hammock?" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Leo closed the small step between them, arms going up over Raph's shoulders "And are we going to try it?" he husked against Raphs ear slit.

Raphael shuddered as he pulled Leo close. "Yes" he breathed across Leo's lips before pressing them against his own. As soon as their mouths made contact, Raph was pushing his tongue against Leo's lips demanding entry. It wasn't just Raph's tongue that was insistent. His hands tightened on Leo's shell, pulling him in close, so that Raphael's body pressed in a long hot line along his own. He slid one leg between Leo's and bent his knee. Rocking back and forth slightly so that his warm muscled thigh rubbed against Leo's tail. His hip pressed against the growing bulge in Leo's plastron grinding against it incessantly. Leo fell back from the kiss and gasped. His head swum at the indrawn breath, for here in Raph's room the hotheads sent was so much stronger having permeated the space. A loud churr reverberated through him as Raph sucked at his neck. But the emerald turtle came back up quickly, crush their lips together again and plundering Leo's mouth with his own.

Leo tried to steady himself against Raph's onslaught. Thinking of the competition between them, but Raphael gave him no quarter. Stripping off Leo's elbow pads, wrist and hand wraps efficiently. His mouth lingered on the exposed skin above Leo's plastron, as Raph's hands tugged at Leo's obi. Half disrobed Raphael pressed him back, maneuvering them to the hammock while kissing Leo fiercely. As soon as Leo felt the rope against his ass Raph broke the kiss and gave him a rough shove backward tipping him into the hammock.

Leo landed crosswise on the swinging bed, his feet just able to brush the floor on the upswing to slow his momentum. Raphael stepped in front of him thighs pressing against the rope as Leo swung back stopping the hammocks motion. He lifted one of the blue banded turtles legs off the ground, and tugged off his knee pad. Not bothering with the ankle wraps he placed Leo's foot against the thick edge rope of his bed. Raph mirrored the gesture on the other side bending Leo's knee and spreading him wide.

Satisfied with his adjustments Raphael drew back to look at him. His eyes burned in the dim light as he gazed down at his leader "Ready to ride?" Raph asked with a cocky smile.

Leo huffed "You are awfully confident for someone who's got to finish this in just twenty five moves."

Raphs smile got wider and he ran a hand up over Leo's buldging slit, but instead of stopping he leaned forward continuing the motion upward along the centerline of Leo's plates. When he hit skin Raph swept his hand to the side ran it up Leo's neck, and then loosened Leo's mask. With his free hand he grabbed one of Leo's wrists and brought it just above his head on the hammock. He drew the blue strip of cloth over Leo's pinned forearm and then quickly bound him to the woven ropes of the bed. Raph straightened and Leo looked at him quizzically "Afraid I'll run away?" he asked gesturing with his unrestrained hand at his tied wrist. "Nah" Raph replied, that wouldn't hold ya if you meant it." He reached up and untied his own mask then looped it around Leo's free arm. "It's just a reminder."

"A reminder of what?" Leo asked. "Ta give me my twenty five moves without you finishing your self to early." Raph supplied.

"You think I might forget myself and do something to bring this contest to an early conclusion?" Leonardo scoffed.

Raph Leaned over him hands hooking the ropes on either side of Leo's head as he drew close to the turtle beneath him. "No, I am going to make you forget yourself. I am going to make you forget everything outside of this room. I am going ta make you forget everything but me, and what I'm doing ta ya." Raph's voice and accent deepened to a base growl as he ground through the threat. His green gold cat eyes flashed with challange, the look sending a sparking jolt strait to Leo's groin.

The bindings were more then just a reminder Leo quickly realized as Raph kissed along his his neck. In previous encounters even when Leo was at his most hesitant he at least had the option of responding. But restrained, Leonardo could do nothing but feel what Raphael was doing to him. Leonardo's already keen senses were alive with desire as Raphael's passion burned into him without the outlet of action. The hotheads attention to his neck moved from soft to intense as he started nipping and sucking at the delicate skin. Leo tried to swallow a moan in response, but was unable to stifle a churr as Raph bit down on swell of flesh between his throat and shoulder. Raph continued to lap at the bite, flicking his tongue back and forth over the skin he held in his mouth. Raphael's hands wandered freely keeding Leo's well muscled legs, and squeezing his backside.

The pressure inside Leo's shell was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, and he dropped down with a low moan. Raph churred as he felt Leo's swollen member brushing against his plastron. Raph drew back so that he was standing between Leo's spread legs. He leaned over to the bedside table the lamp was on and opened a drawer. Raphael fished out a couple items, but was keeping them low so Leo couldn't get a good look at what he had retrieved. Raph tucked whatever he had gotten in his blankets, and ran both hands up the inside of Leo's splayed thighs with a gravely churr. "Shell, Leo." He breathed in appreciation. Leo could see the swelling bulge in Raph's plastron give way as the hothead dropped down. Raph ignored both their pert erections in favor of running a thumb down the underside of Leo's tail. The leaf green turtle moaned "Raphael" and wiggled in response inspite of his attempt at restraint. Raph smiled impishly at his reaction and curled his fingers around the sensitive appendage. He gave Leo's tail a light tug and asked "Sensitive here aren't ya Fearless?" Leo attempted to glare at him but the effect was somewhat spoiled as he broke into a churr as Raph thumbed the underside again.

Raph fumbled his other hand through the blankets retrieving a large tube. Raph popped the cap with a thumb and flipped the tube in the air nimbly catting it opening side down. The hothead caught Leo's curious gaze "Personal stash." he answered to the unspoken question. Raph stroked his Leo's again as he poured the clear liquid into his waiting palm. He released the wiggling appendage with a soft squeeze, then capped and tossed the tube back in the bedding with his dry hand. He rubbed his hands together liberally coating both with the slick liquid.

Raphael bent forward, leaning in between Leo's knees. He reached right hand out and began to tentatively press a single digit against Leo's tight entrance. Leo gritted his teeth and hissed slightly at the burn. Raphael dipped his head down and bit Leonardo's inner thigh, sharpness of his teeth distracting the leaf green turtle as he pushed his finger through the ring of muscle. Once inside Raph stilled for a moment, allowing Leo to adjust to the intrusion. Raph started with a gentle rhythm. Kissing Leo's thigh in apology. As he felt the tension leave Leo's body Raphael quickened his pace, searching. "Raph!" Leo cried out as the emerald turtle nudged his prostrate. Raph twitched his finger several more times against the hot bundle of nerves. Each strike sending a pleasurable tingle to Leo's straining cock. Raph's free hand snaked back into the blankets retrieving an object Leo couldn't make out.

Raphael drew his finger out of Leo, and a moment later Leo felt something small and cool pressing into him. The item was smaller the the emerald finger that guided it into place. Its hard surface bumped up against Leo's prostrate, and he let out a small moan. Raph withdrew his finger once more as Leo gazed up at him bewildered. Raph lifted his hand showed Leo a small rectangular box of black plastic with a cord that disappeared between Leo's legs. Then he thumbed a switch and Leo's yelp of surprise dissolved into a throaty chur as stars flashed behind his eyes. The tiny buzzing toy was pressed firmly against his prostate as wave after wave of pleasure jolted up his dick. Precum leaked steadily down his iron hard member as Raph's green gold eyes watched him with triumphant hunger.

Raphael grinned down at him. "Want to concede?" He cheekily echoed Leo's offer. "N-never" Leo panted. Raph's grin deepend, "Good, because thats the lowest setting." then rotated a small dial speeding the vibration of the toy. Leo whimpered and tugged at his restraints. Leo turned his head against his arm and closed his eyes trying to gather his strength for Raphael's next attack. He only had to last for twenty five strokes he reminded himself firmly.

The attack never came, leaf green cracked his eyes. Raph was standing between his legs but not touching him in anyway. Turning his face back towards Raphael, the hothead waited until the stormy seas of Leo's eyes were fully on him. Then he dropped both slick hands down to his dark emerald cock and began to pump himself slowly. Leonardo's erection twitched in response, achingly hard and pooled in precum as the vibrator relentlessly thrummed against prostate.

Raphael rolled his head back over his shoulders in a relaxed circle as he churred softly. Leo eyes were riveted to the lazy motions of Raph's hands as they stroked his thick curved dick. And was deeply embarrassed as his tongue flicked over his lips at the sight. He tried to steal himself, but the vibrator embedded in him moved continuously against his prostate with a pleasure so intense it was almost pain. Turning him on, and on and on until he could think of nothing but the brash erotisim of Raph standing over him dick in hand.

Raph moved closer thighs brushing against Leo's, as he leaned over him. Leo moaned loudly at the contact, thrusting forward trying to get the relief of friction on his neglected member. But Raphael held himself well above the prone turtle. Raph started stroking himself in earnest. One hand speeding up and down his cock as the other braced him next to Leo's head. "Fuck, Leo so damn good." Thats when Leo felt the first hot drops of precum on his painfully hard dick. Raph continued his panting monologue as Leo churred and moaned shamelessly beneath him. "Seein' ya like this, really gets me going" Raph bent his arm moving a few inches closer as more molten precum splashed against Leo. ""Not gonna last, been saving this all week for you." Raph's hand blurred over his cock. He captured Leo's lips with his own and moments later was screaming his orgasm in to Leo's mouth. Raphael spilled over Leo, coating the leaders hard dick and pouring jet after jet of hot cum on his plastron.

Raph took a couple of shuddering breaths then reached down and grasped Leo's cum slicked cock in his hand. He took a couple of strokes then stopped. "Shell fearless, you are so fucking sexy." Raph paused for a second to look down.

A second was to long for Leo right now "Raphaeeel, n-nee-ed y-you." Leo stuttered around a churr.

Raph made a choking sound that was half moan half sob, and pressed his forehead against Leo's. Starting his count at three he jacked Leo with quick even strokes. Leo's answering moan was mixed arousal and relief as he felt the hot pressure of impending orgasam coiling in his abdomen. Raph continued to count "9, 10, 11" worked his other hand between Leo's legs, removing the toy and tossing it aside before replacing it with his still slick finger. "14, 15" Raph whispered against Leo's lips as he drew him into a kiss, swirling their tongues together passionately. Leo broke away to gasp and moan, body tensed under Raph as he quickly numbered "19, 20, 21."

Leo screamed wordlessly as his world shattered. Vision running with gray streamers at the force of his climax. "Raphael, Raphael, Raphael" he chanted breathlessly as the moment drew out. Finally Leo collapsed lax and sated as Raphael gently loosened his bonds.

The hothead dug around in the bedside cabinet and came up with a small towel. He gently cleaned Leo before wiping himself down. Raph then scooped up Leo, righting him in the bed. He crawled in next to the spent turtle. Their limbs tangling together in the tight confines of the hammock, Raph's cheek pressed up against his shell.

Raphael fumbled with the bedside lamp as he nuzzled the back of Leo's neck. He reached down, and gave Leo's ass a firm squeeze. Leonardo's eyes flicked open but he found the hotheads face restful. Raph's sleepy churr rocked him like a lullaby, and Leonardo lost himself to the soft dark.


	19. Chapter 19 Interlude 3 Wavelength

I'd like to thank TheAnimeKitty89 for betaing this chapter. Hopefully the spellings better.

So, its another Donnie and Mikey chapter. But we will be back to the main story and actual plot movement soon. The spices in this chapter are a little exotic, and may not be to everyone's taste. Let me know what you think.

I actually find Donatello in 2012 a little terrifying. I know he's supposed to be cute, and he is. But he's kind of adorable and sexy and creepy as fuck.

* * *

Leo lay back on the metal slab table. It was tilted back slightly, about ten degrees. Not enough to make him dizzy with head rush, but enough so that his feet were pressed firmly against the stirrups that wrapped around them. His legs were bent at the hips and knees. Calves cradled by curved pieces of metal that supported them on two articulated arms.

There were four more arms down at the far end of the table near his feet. Two splayed outward and sported brushed aluminum trays, one dangled loosely off to the side, bolt and screw hanging off it listlessly. The final bent up and over his legs, holding a circular illuminated magnifying glass between them. It was the currently the brightest light source in the dim lab, it's cool incandescence spilling over from between Leo's legs and lining his plastron with sharp shadows.

Donatello smiled down at Leonardo, his dark eyes wet and lustrous. Moving around the table as pressed a few small white electrode pads against his leaf green skin. Once he seemed satisfied he turned to a set of monitors stacked on a nearby side table. "Hemodynamic and respiratory functions normal, good clean read on the ECG. All telemetry in place and functioning optimally." Leonardo didn't bother answering the olive green turtles monologue, which was fine because Don wasn't addressing him, not really.

Donatello started laying out his instruments neatly on the aluminum trays. He took his time, making sure Leo could see each object he set down, making a show of it. It was a contrast to Don's usual haphazard working methods, but it sent a shiver of anticipation down Don's spine. Leo arched an eye ridge at one of his more esoteric devices, but the genius just smiled in return. The process was exploratory and he wanted room to make the kind of broad intuitive leaps his mind often bounded through. Also he'd rather be over prepared than miss the opportunity to use the perfect tool for the job.

Donnie was eager to get into his techno stash soon, but he didn't want to miss a chance at observation either. He adjusted the magnifying light, peering between his leaders legs. He ran a cool hand up each thigh, delighted to see Leo shift minutely, pressing into the caress. Don traced down either side of the joint of Leo's inner thighs to the base of the leaders tail. He ran a finger down the appendage and was rewarded with a low moan. 'Your beautiful" Donatello breathed as pulled back, worried he'd get caught up too quickly.

Straightening Don adjusted the position of the arm, so that it would still be easy to look through but not in the way. "Hmm" Donnie hummed to himself as his hands hovered over the trays. "Where to start?" He plucked a silver tube off the tray. "Thermo reactive." catching Leo's quizzical gaze he explained "It may feel a little cold at first, but it warms very quickly."Donatello also selected a small slightly curved black silicone toy with a strange S shaped handle. It was a little awkward for him to manipulate, clearly designed for smaller human fingers. But he worked one digit through the loop of the S and liberally coated the device with thick clear fluid from the tube.

The genius squeezed some of the lube onto an olive thumb and circled it against Leo's entrance a few times for good measure. Leo arched away from the slick cool feeling, but then relaxed as the thick fluid began to heat up, pleasantly warm against the tight ring of muscle. Don moved his hand away, aligning the gently curved tip of the tool with Leo's entrance carefully. He pushed in with a smooth motion, burying the small toy until the curved handle pressed against the skin between Leo's entrance and tail. He stroked Leo's thigh a couple of times absently, as he glanced over at the readings on the monitors. Once Leo's heart rate had stabilized Don gripped the shaped handle and rocked the toy forward. Leo moaned loudly and rocked against his restraints as Donatello pressed against his prostate. "Good" Don remarked, eyes fixed between Leo's legs "scale seems appropriate for mutant turtle as well as human prostate stimulation." Donatello rocked the implement back and forth a few times, leaving Leo gasping. On the upstroke it pressed against his prostate as the curved handle pushed against the sensitive area between his entrance and plastron and on the backstroke it brushed the base of his tail.

Donatello, kept working him with an smooth rocking motion, pulling a loud churr from Leo as his toes curled against leather pads. Leo's cock twitched and jumped as precum started to run down the tip. "Hmm" Donatello hummed as his free hand snaked out to grab something from the second suspended aluminum table. It was a shallow vessel, one side a few inches deep the other almost flat as it drew towards the lip.

He slid it under Leonardo's member, deep side in sympathetic angle with the tilt of the table so it was nearly level. Donatello smiled toothily as the first drops of splattered into the pan. "I could put a cock ring on you and see how much precum I can milk out of you."

"Donnie." Leo panted in response, the geniuses grin widened at the note of alarm in Leonardo's voice. "Not this time." Don soothed. "I need a control measurement anyway." Donatello sped his movements, listing to Leo's carapace scrape across the metal as he rocked his hips forward to meet him. Don slid his other hand down Leo's thigh to caress his tail.

Leo's churrs were near continuous now, his eyes dilated and heart racing. The ECG line jumped and swooped as his subjects brain activity got erratic. Donatello couldn't help his reaction either, although he tried to sublimate it into observation. He leaned forward, licking his lips as he peered through the magnifying glass again. Hypnotised by the toys slight movements in and out Leo's body.

Almost reluctantly he withdrew it from Leo's body. "D-don?" Leo moaned at the loss of sensation. He gave Leo's cock a few quick strokes as his free hand danced over the instrument table excitedly. He selected a length of gleaming stainless steel. It was longer and wider than his last selection, and made of bulbous segments that curved forward from a ring at the base. The ring was large enough for Don to easily able to loop a finger through. He lifted his hand from Leo's cock to quickly lube the device.

The purple banded turtle leaned back over the magnifier as he moved it into position, hot breath momentarily fogging the glass. Steadying himself, Donatello braced his free hand against Leo's hip, holding the leaf green turtle still against the table with an iron grip. He pushed the toy in slowly, eyes locked on the spheres of metal as they disappeared inside his subject. Don churred inspite of himself, and was gratified by Leo's answering churr as the first of the metal protrusions brushed his prostrate. Leo's neglected cock was dripping steadily in to the collection tray as the metal toy filled him.

Leonardo moaned deeply as Don pulled the toy back out. Each ball struck against Leo's prostate sending sparks of pleasure straight up his spine and bursting fireworks behind his eyes. Donatello speed up, pumping the gleaming toy quickly in and out of him. The geniuses free hand wrapped around Leo's achingly hard cock and stroked up and down the shaft in time with the movements in his ass. Donatello drank in the sight of Leo churring and writing under his ministrations and was unable to hold himself in check any longer, he dropped down with a groan or relief.

"Status check from subject?" Donatello asked. Leo panted heavily, his eyes glazed. It took his pleasure addled brain a few moments to work out what the genius wanted. "Close" Leo whispered "very close." his voice dissolved into a moan and his eyes squeezed shut. "Ceasing stimulation, beginning three minute cool down period." Donatello said evenly. Leo's eyes flew open "What?" Donatello released his cock, Leo whimpered as he eased the toy out of him. "Donatello?" He panted, his eyes bright with lust. Don's olive hands traced over Leo's thighs lightly, maintaining contact be refusing him release. Leonardo churred loudly at even the slightest touch, hips twitching but unable to gain any leverage in the awkward position.

The geniuses eyes flicked back to the clock, it had been a minute and forty seven seconds. Leo bit his lip as Don continued to tease him. He groaned as Donatello's clever fingers found his tail, their movements supple and delicate as they rolled the appendage between them. "Please." Leo breathed "Donatello, anything." Dark eyes slid back to the clock two minutes and thirty nine seconds. He let go of Leo's wiggling tail. Pulling himself up onto the table he kneeled between his leaders spread legs. He lowered himself one handed, muscles cording in his flexed arm. Other hand snaked down his plastron guiding his engorged member. The feeling of his own hand on his neglected cock was almost too much and the genius had to bite his tongue to steady himself. He positioned himself precisely, calculating the geometry as he moved closer to Leonardo's entrance. Holding the shaft he pressed the tip in to Leo's silken heat, and again had to hold his response in check. Don's whole body trembled from the small contact, beyond eager. He brought his second hand up, to grasp Leo's cock. Donatello positioned smoothly up into the tight confines of Leo's body, unable to stop the churr vibrating deeply through him. He gave Leo's dick a few firm strokes as he fought his body for control. He pulled back just as smoothly, moving as if he were on oiled casters. Don pushed back in a little faster this time, despite himself. He could hear his heartbeat thunderously loud in his own ears. Control was slipping away from him, completely undone by the writhing turtle beneath him. He was close, catching up to Leo's plateau easily. He could feel Leo start to spasm around him, muscles clenching and unclenching milking his hard cock, almost, almost...

Donatello sat bolt upright in bed, woken by the sound of his own churring. Breathing hard he ran a hand over his face, scrubbing across his eyes. "Fuck" he mumbled sleepily, flopping back down on the bed. He reached a hand out blindly groping for his laptop. He found the device and flicked it open, resting it on his chest. He clicked through a few windows and brought up his extensive collection of surreptitiously snapped April photos. Fading echo of the dream still bouncing around his brain, Don tried to piece together the wisps of subconscious thought but they slipped away from him. Sighing, he smoothed his free hand down his plastron to the source of his current discomfort.

"Defending a fallen comrade is one of the most important skills for you to develop as part of a team."

"I'll take Donnie." Leo called out smirking at Raph.

"Fine" Raph shouted back "I can carry Mikey's heavy shell and still run circles around you any day of the week."

"Hey! I'm very svelte." Mikey responded indignantly.

"Enough!" Splinter cut through the banter. "Michelangelo, you will defend Raphael as Donatello and Leonardo attack. Than Donatello will defend Leonardo as Raphael and Michelangelo attack."

"Awww Sensi" Raph complained "How come shortstack and brainyack get to fight and I don't?" Master Splinters strike on the back of Raphael's head was lightning quick. "Learning how to work with a teammate who is defending you is an equally important skill."

"Now" Splinter continued "The defending team must 'injured' partner across the room, while the attacking team will try to prevent them from crossing."

Leo turned to Donnie and favored him with a brilliant smile. "We so got this." Leo extended a hand "Up top!" Donnie slapped him five, and Leo's fingers curled around his momentarily. For the rest of practice Donatello could swear he felt Leo's warmth where the Leaders fingers had twined with his own.

After practice the genius retreated to the calm of his lab. He sat down with the intention to work but couldn't quite find the focus to make headway on his latest project. He sighed and looked over the tangle of scavenged circuits laid out on the table before him. Distracted his soldering iron dangling loosely in fingertips that still tingled from where he had touched the leaf green leader. It wasn't unusual for Leonardo to affect him, but his reactions felt out of proportion with the level of contact they'd had.

His eyes flicked absently from the schematic on the screen in front of him to a side screen where a series of photos of April scrolled by. As always looking at his favorite red head sent a warming flutter through Donatello. He was so engrossed in watching the drifting images of his muse that he didn't mark Michelangelo's presence until the orange banded turtle grabbed the armrest of Donatello's office chair and spun the olive turtle around to face him.

"You think you're so damn smart."Michelangelo loomed over him, rare anger flashing in his azure eyes. Mikey ground out "Think about this genius, getting together with Leo has made Raph as chill as he's ever been. You mess with it and he's gonna break your face."

Donnie was taken back Michelangelo's anger. "I thought you of all people would appreciate my efforts to educate Leo and keep him open to other configurations. Especially since they give you a clean trajectory on a certain hothead"

"What if I don't want Raph?" Each word was clipped in Mikey's mouth. He shifted his weight forward onto his hands. Mikey's breath was warm as it tickled over Donnie, his cheeks slightly flushed with high emotion. "What if I want you?" The orange banded turtle breathed. Donatello was suddenly aware of the closeness of his brothers sea green body, feeling the heat of his proximity "M-mi-mikel-angelo?" He stuttered.

Mikey's eyes narrowed "and what if it wasn't you or Raph? The color drained from Don's face, and he licked his lips nervously.

Mikey sighed and took a step back from the chair. Hooking a foot out he snagged a work stool and dragged it in front of Don. He sat down heavily and closed his eyes for a moment, anger subsiding as suddenly as it had risen. "Do you want to know what I actually want like, right now?" He asked.

"Very much so." Donatello responded "Your thoughts are always quite opaque to me." Mikey sighed "It's late august and the temperatures are dropping already. The sunsets are coming earlier too." He gave Donatello an uncharacteristically serious look "We don't have time to play games. It's already late August, and the nights are getting longer. I want my brothers to be in a safe and stable situation before the change of season. The foot-krang alliance, an ever increasing population of mutants, the purple dragons, shell just regular trips top side have their share of dangers, we need to present a united front."

Don sighed "Do you think that a relationship as volatile as theirs is sustainable in the long term?" Michelangelo shrugged. "I've run the numbers and the projectections show a high possibility of failure."

"People aren't algorithms" Mikey looked irritated "If relationships could be defined by flow charts you and April would have like a million green skinned mutant babies by now."

"Your skirting the issue." Don commented dryly.

"I think we owe it to Leo and Raph to decide that for themselves."Don made a little circular gesture with his hand, encouraging Mikey to continue. "Their dynamic is precarious, and it will be challenging for them to find balance. But like if any two dudes could find a way to like make fire and ice work it's our bro's."

Donatello tapped his fingers, agitated. "We don't have time for them to work it out. We are at most two weeks out from Raph's 'time'." Don gave Mikey a hard stare "And that could be very dangerous for Leo, and our whole family."

Mike rocked back and forth on his chair, swinging his legs as he replied "Nah, it'll be the best thing 'fore um, dude. Let mother nature sort them out."

Donatellos fingers drummed faster, shadows of thoughts flicking quickly across his eyes "Raphael doesn't have great emotional control under the best of circumstances. Who knows what could happen when he's amped up, horny as fuck, pumped full hormones and adrenaline. The situation could get quickly out of hand."

"No way man." Mikey smiled at his brothers uncharacteristic profanity "Big red would never hurt us, not really. And like extra for sure not Leo, he's super protective of blue. Even if he'd never admit it."

Donatello cupped his chin in one hand, eyes distant as he thought. "Ok, I'll give you that Raphael's been handling this with a surprising amount of finesse." He searched Mikey's face for a second before continuing "but I don't think it's a good idea for them to be flying blind."

Michelangelo spun in his seat making a full 180 before replying. "That parts pie, we just gotta talk to them."

Donatello brightened slightly "Good start, you talk to Raph, I'll take Leo."

"You just want a chance to mess with blue." Mikey accused. "Maybe I'm just not eager to have a sai rammed down my throat." Donnie quipped. "Hmmph. Red's not the only one protective of Fearless." Mikey mumbled getting to his feet.

"What?" Donatello asked

"Said I better get out of here before I break something." Mikey called back over his shoulder heading for the door.


	20. Chapter 20 Spin Out

Thanks as always for reading. Special thanks to Theanimekitty89 for betaing.

This chapter gets a little heavy and a more than a little spicy, I'm not sure how people will take some of the reveals. As always I'm eager to hear your thoughts, comments and feedback.

* * *

"Mikey, you're going to draw Snakeweed back towards that construction site." Leo pointed at a plywood walled foundation a block and a half down. "Raph and Don you will circle around to either side flanking him. Run interference for Mikey, make sure he doesn't get caught those tentacles." Don nodded and Raph spun a sia in his fingers.

The four turtles whirled as someone dropped down on the roof behind them. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join this dance?" Karai smiled as she hopped down from a water tower to stand beside Leo. Leonardo flashed her a wry smile even though he could almost feel the air shimmering with heat around Raphael. "Karai, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" She tossed her short hair back before replying. "I was bored, and I thought it might be fun to fight on your side for once. Even if I have to play hero."

"Sorry sister, this is a closed event. So shove off, before I shove you off someplace high." Raph seethed. Leo turned back to Karai with an apologetic grin. "Excuse me for a second. Come on guys turtle huddle."

The four turtles formed a tight ring on the far side of the rooftop.

"Look if Karai was here for a fight, she would've attacked already. And she isn't going to want to take on all four of us on her own." Leo reasoned.

"Oh please, Leo." Don rolled his eyes "You just want an upclose look at your bride to be's ninja skills." Raph snarled in response, but Don shrugged him off. "For that reason I think we should include Karai. It'll be a valuable opportunity to study her moves in case we need to fight her in the future. And if you are going to give her offer serious consideration than your ability to fight side by side will be paramount in such an arrangement."

"No." Raph growled his voice low and dangerous. "Just no."

"Raph" Leo pleaded laying a hand on his brothers shoulder, surprised to find it was shaking with anger. "The possibility of a truce, or even the illusion of one has value." He sighed, willing his brother to understand "An enemy may stay their hand in anticipation of future peace. We need to leave that possibility open. Or future generations will be doomed to die caught up in our blood feud."

"Future generations?!" Raph echoed. "We're four MALE mutants who live in a sewer for fucks sake. There is only us, and there will only ever be us."

Leo's eyes narrowed "Would you deny Donnie a chance to raise his children in peace in the extremely unlikely event he gets anywhere with April?"

"Hey!" Don interjected. "Leave my April out of this, thank you very much."

"It's you isn't it, Dude?" Mikey broke his uncharacteristically long silence looking at Leo. "You want kids."

Leo flushed but held Mike's bright blue eye in his deeper blue ones.

"Fuck!" Raphael cursed with feeling, looking at Leo in shock.

Leonardo licked his suddenly dry lips "It's extremely unlikely that such an opportunity would arise for any of us. But I have given consideration to the continuation of the clan." Leonardo admitted grudgingly. "And the opportunity to train students as Master Splinter has for us would be unparalleled joy." He finished earnestly.

"Fine." Raph ground out his eyes fixed firmly away from Leo's face. "But the second she makes a move ta turn on you, I'm dropping her. No arguments."

They broke apart, and Leo smiled in response to Karai's quirked eyebrow. "Karai, you're with me." He called out smiling. "Just follow my lead." He called as she fell in line stepping lightly along on his left side. "It's not my first time at the rodeo." she teased as they got in position on the edge of the roof top. Leo chuckled, glancing nervously at Raph's stormy presence to his right. Being between them perched on the edge of a roof top about to leap into battle certainly got Leo's blood thundering. He took a steadying breath and commanded "We'll give Michelangelo a thirty second head start." Then "Raph and Don will jump in and keep Snakeweed off Mikey, and help heard him to the construction site."

He glanced to his left with a tight smile "Karai and I will cut him down to size once he's in position."

Mikey took a deep breath and tensed, screaming "Booyakasha" as he vaulted clean over Snakeweed coming up in a roll on the far side of the plant mutant. Snakeweed spun towards the loud intrusion, dropping the nitrate canister he was hauling out of the back of an overturned truck. The monster towered over the small mutant turtle but Mikey danced out of the whipping grasp of the tentacles and turned to stick out his tongue as he dashed back leading Snakeweed towards the construction zone.

With a swift hand signal from Leo, Don and Raph leaping down to join their orange banded brother. "You have sure control of your team." Karia chirped. Leo flashed her a quick smile and extended a hand. "Would my lady like to dance?" he asked with courtly grace. She giggled and wrapped her slender fingers around his broad ones. "I thought you'd never ask." She tugged him forward as she leapt from the rooftop his hand still entwined with hers.

The broke apart as they hit the pavement, drawing their swords as they dashed forward silently. Leo's blue eyes met Karai's honey colored ones again before he leapt up slashing at vine that was wrapped tightly around Donatello's leg. Out of the corner of his eye Leo saw Karai cleanly sever a thorned appendage that had been whipping towards Mikey. Raphael was holding his own, feral grin playing over his features as he gave himself completely over to battle lust as only the red banded turtle could.

Slashing and dogging Karai and Leo kept the quickly regenerating mutant off his brothers as they heard him toward the open hole of the foundation. "Donnie" Leo called, can you get that cement mixer going?"

"On it." the genius called back. They were at a stalemate, trying to keep Snakeweed pinned to the site but the mutant simply regenerated any damage they did to him. "Donnie?" Leo yelled. "I'm hotwire's done, but I've never driven stick before." Don shouted back.

"Well, figure it out Brainiac" Raph shouted pinning a vine to the ground with a sai before snapping another with brute force as it twined around his other sai. The truck roared back suddenly causing Mikey to yelp and roll out of the way. "Ok we need him in the hole." Leo shouted. Leo flexed his powerful legs, and was surprised as Karai clambered up his shell, using his momentum as a springboard flipping high above Snakeweed. She slashed viciously down severing his upper left tentacles as she snapped her legs forward in a perfect split kick to keep the grasping appendages off her. Leo followed a split second later sweeping up on his right side, sawing through Snakeweeds wriggling claws.

Raph gave a joyful roar and thundered up the impossibly tall mutant and body checked him, hooking both sai's up simultaneously leveraging every ounce of strength in his powerful emerald frame to overbalance Snakeweed and lifting him clean off his huge feet before tipping him backwards into the empty foundation. "Don now!" Leo screamed as soon as Snakeweed slid over the edge. He reached a hand out, yanking Raph back and steadying him so the hothead didn't end tumbling into the void with the plant mutant.

The caution lights on on the truck flashed as cement flowed downward into the hole quickly covering Snakeweeds twitching form. Leo turned to Donnie as the genius slid from the cab. "Are we good?" he asked simply. "It won't kill him." Don answered, but it should hold him for some time. Months if we are lucky."

"Good" Leo smiled genuinely. "Good work team!" He called. "Boo-ya-ka-sha! Dude's we owned him." Mikey had already broken in to some elaborate victory dance. Even Raph seemed more relaxed in the aftermath of a good fight.

Karai strolled over to him, putting her hips into the movement and drawing his eyes like a magnet. "Well, Hamato Leonardo" she drawled. Leo knew without looking Raphael was suddenly a whole lot less relaxed. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time." She stopped directly in front of him.

Karai's small hands fluttered over his shoulders. She darted forward quickly, pressing her lips against Leo's in a chase but lingering kiss. Leo could feel the heat of his flush creeping up his face, his eyes wide open in shock for a long moment before slowly sliding shut. Her mouth felt so delicate against his. Instinctively his hands came up to rest on the swell of her hips, he held her there neither pulling her closer nor pushing her away for a few long heartbeats. He marvelled again at the strangeness of her body, how light her arms felt, how soft she was under his fingertips.

As she pulled back slowly, Leo watched himself reflected in her dark eyes. He was holding his breath, searching her face for some indication of revulsion to his mutated form. Instead a small sly smile quirked her lips. He grinned back, lips tingling from their kiss while his head reeled from the adrenaline of the fight.

Raph's guttural cry broke Leo out of his fluttery daze. Karai was already skipping backwards lightly as Raph barrelled towards her. He had momentum on his side though and caught up with her in a few steps. Grabbing for her wrist.

Raphael tugged Karai's right hand sharply behind her, using it to leaver her down towards the ground under his superior weight. She slipped her caught hand out of his dexterous, grasping his wrist while shoving her hip upwards into his plastron tossing him hard enough that he rolled when he hit the ground. Raph rebounded immediately kicking up and landing on his feet as he drew his sai. "I'm gonna rattle your head against the pavement until candy comes out!" He growled lunging forward with a vicious slash aimed at her kidneys. Karai skipped backwards drawing her ko-wakizashi with a ringing sigh of metal on scabbard.

Karai caught and turned his second overhead strike on her short sword and unsheathed it's even smaller tanto companion blade. Bringing the dagger up from it's sheath towards Raph's head in one smooth motion. Raph slipped back catching the strike with his crossed sai's. "A little overprotective of your big brother, aren't you?" She mocked. He growled and pressed back against her blades, but she retreated smoothly.

"Dude." Michelangelo whistled appreciatively as Karai pushed forward onto her caught swords, and keeping hold of the handles used them as a springboard to flip over Raphael's head taking them with her as she landed behind him. She crouched as Raph spun jumping cleanly over his advancing kick and slash catching hold of a nearby fire escape ladder. Pulling herself out of reach she paused to lean against the rail. She beamed down at the assembled turtles smiling merrily. "It's been real!" she called down. With a wink over her shoulder at Leo she bounced up the iron stairs yelling "Call me!" as she vaulted up onto the roof.

* * *

The walk back to the lair had been permeated with an explosive silence. Even Mikey curbed his usual post fight gloating, and Donatello hung back a few paces as if afraid that mere proximity would trigger the coming storm. Leo kept an eye on his hothead brother, watching the cracks rapidly forming in his already tenuous control of his temper. Leo was determined to get his team below ground before Raph blew his stack, keeping them safe from outside attack as Raph's worked through his anger.

Normally Leo used a circuitous route when returning to the lair to throw off enemies, but he was a good judge of Raph's emotional barometer and they didn't have time for subterfuge tonight. He promised himself they'd be extra cautious next time, and urged the team swiftly homeward.

As soon as they cleared the turnstiles Don made a beeline for his lab and Mikey disappeared with a ninja swiftness that Leo wished he would exhibit in training.

He stood in the living room steeling himself for Raph's overdue outburst. Predictably Raph rounded on him, eyes flashing with anger. Leo's hands twitched at his sides, his legs unconsciously widening his stance getting ready to ward of Raph's first blow. The strike never came. Instead Raph simply stepped up into Leo's personal space. "I've tried ta be good, and I've tried being gentle. Now it's time ta take what's mine." Raphael growled his accent thickening with strong emotion.

Leo blinked at the sudden turn of events "Raph, we both know you are not the bad boy lone wolf you pretend to be. You'd never do anything by force." Leo's blue eyes were steely, his lips pressed in a thin line.

Raph's eyes flickered with a dangerous light. "Maybe not" he growled "but it ain't rape if you beg me for it."

Leo squeaked in protest as Raph hunched forward, sweeping a broad arm around his midsection and hauled him bodily over an emerald shoulder. Raph was unsteady under their combined weight, and Leo certainly could've kicked out of a firemans carry. But he strongly preferred to avoid a physical altercation with Raph right now if he could avoid it.

* * *

Raph dropped Leo unceremoniously on the bed. Leo reached up and caught the hotheads shoulders as he climbed in after him. "Raphael" he called soothingly "can we talk about this?" Raph glanced up for only a second before following the sweep of his emerald hands down Leo's plastron. "I'm through talking." he mumbled as he tugged Leo's soft member from its hidden pocket. "Raphael... Raph? Slow down a sec." Raph shook his head violently before responding "I am all out of words right now, Fearless." he scooted down Leo's body and his warm breath on Leo's dick made it twitch as it started to rise. "And this seems more constructive than just hitting ya." Raph flicked his tongue against a sensitive point on Leo's underside drawing an anticipatory churr from him despite his best efforts to stifle it.

Propped up on his elbows so he could watch Raph, Leo's eyes flicked back and forth as he considered rapidly. His Raphael was a very physical person, and the hothead definitely need some outlet for his turbulent emotions. If things went smoothly they could always talk after, if Raph pushed Leo in a direction he didn't want to go they could always fight latter.

A self-satisfied smile curled across Leonardo's lips as he regarded the hothead with a level gaze. Raph bent forward drawing Leo's semi-rigid dick into his mouth easily. The smug expression was quickly whipped from Leo's face as Raph took advantage of his more manageable size to roll Leo fluidly over his tongue. Leo moaned, his cock rapidly working its way toward full erection. Leo had underestimated his partner badly. But Raph's tongue undulating over his now hard cock felt so good he didn't care.

Raph surprised Leo by forgoing his usual teasing warm up, instead sucking him straight to the back of his throat. Raph's throat muscles squeezed Leo's dick rhythmically as he swallowed the first spurts of his pre-cum. Leo moaned at the intensity of the sensation, collapsing onto the pillows. Raph came back up slowly, sucking Leo hard as he pulled back.

Changing tactics the emerald turtle worked Leo at an unrelenting pace. Rebounding up and down the leaders cock with nerve jolting quickness. Leo's deep rolling churr shuddered through his core as his whole body vibrated with the sensation.

Leonardo felt the tension rising quickly in response to Raphael's rapid strokes. Leo's control faltered, his hips bucking forward, and breath coming in ragged gasps as he raced up the crescendo of his own pleasure. Leonardo's eyes squeezed shut, and his toes dug into the sheets as he felt the taunt weight of impending release coil inside him.

Then Raph was suddenly gone. Cold air rushed uncomfortably around Leo's sensitive saliva slicked member. He blinked his eyes open in confusion, not feeling Raphael's warm weight between his legs anymore. He propped himself up on an elbow to find Raphael crouching on the bottom corner of the bed. Raph's bright eyes were narrowed in anger and Leo groaned as a wide predatory grin spread across the hotheads face.

Leonardo flopped back down onto the bed, lacing his hands behind his head. He swallowed once trying to think around his twitching erection. Slowly Leo met Raphs broad smile with a small one of his own. "You have a strange way of sublimating anger." Leo mused. "Not that I mind. I can take whatever you can dish out."

Raph climbed out of the bed and sauntered over to Leo's night stand. His eyes sparked in the dim light as he fished out a now familiar tube. "I'm glad ta hear ya think so Fearless." Raph spread the slick liquid over his fingers, rolling them together to make sure he had an even coating. Raph climbed between Leo's legs once more. "I wouldn't want you tapping out early." He started pushing a slick finger past Leo's tight ring of muscle without preamble. Raph churred at the sensation of Leo's tight heat around his finger despite his agitation. Lust and anger swirled together in his electric green eyes in a heady mixture, setting them sparking in the darkness. He pressed forward, sliding his slick digit to the second knuckle and curling it forward unerringly to Leo's prostate.

Leo's answering moan brought a small smile of genuine satisfaction Raph's lips. Raphael had spent months studying his lovers body and he was almost frantic with the need to finally quench the fire of his passion in Leo's tight body. To that end Raph brought his second hand up to Leo's leaking cock, and stroked it in tandem with the movement of his finger deep inside Leo's hot core.

Waves of pleasure surged through Leo's body as Raph caressed his prostate in time with his languid strokes up and down his shaft. He moaned loudly too far gone to modulate the volume of his cries of pleasure. Rocking forward in time to meet Raph's probing finger as it played him with relentless ecstasy. Sensing the rising tide of Leo's arousal, Raphael reluctantly pulled the slick digit out of him.

Leo groaned at the loss of connection, but Raph continued to slide his hand up and down Leo's cock as he uncapped the lube and re-slicked his fingers. This time Raph pressed two broad fingers against Leo's entrance. Pushing forward slowly, Leo still gasped out half in pain half in wonderment as Raph stretched him filling him more completely than he ever had been before. Raph kept his movements smooth and gentle as worked his fingers inside of Leo.

Above him Raphael stilled for a second, and Leo eyes found his. The Hotheads burned with an intensity that Leo had never seen paralleled by another. The fire in Raph's eyes contrasted sharply with the tenderness of his expression, and it was that look that drew Leo's hand up to softly caress Raph's cheek. Pressing his palm against the warm planes of Raph's jaw Leo felt his own heart come trembling upwards, shadows of emotions strange and frightening pooled in the ice water of the leaf green turtles eyes. Leonardo's hand slid down to Raphael's neck gripping tightly trying to find a mooring in Raph's solid form in the unexpected swell of feeling.

Raph's gravely churr rose up between them, and the hothead hand slid slowly down to Leo's hypersensitive cock. A second later Raph began to move his embeded fingers in time, rocking them with the motion of the one encircling Leo's slick member. Leo's churrs rose and fell in time dissolving into moans only sweep back up again as he rose steadily up to the peak of his satisfaction.

Heat filled Leo so completely he felt could no longer contain it. It flowed through him, a molten roiling pleasure that rose and rose, threatening to erupt. He arched back as much as his shell would allow. Each of his muscles trembling and drawn as tight as a bow string. He was close, so close, teetering on the edge of orgsam. Raphael's hand on his cock slowed and then stilled. "Raph" Leo cried out his voice strained with longing. Shifting his hips forward, desperately seeking friction to relive the sweet aching fire in his loins. Raph pulled his hand away entirely and slid his fingers out of Leo. Leo whimpered at the loss of contact. "Still wanna talk?" Raph teased, an edge of real anger threading through his voice. Leo blinked hard, trying to clear the dizzying haze of lust clouding his thoughts. Trembling visibly he reached out to cover Raph's hand in his own. "Raph" he breathed his voice unsteady "You want to talk, now?" There was a note of pleading in Leo's voice that drew a soft churr from Raphael. "No" Raph replied sliding up the bed to lay next to his partner.

Leonardo reached for him, turning sideways so that he could press his lips bruisingly to Raphael's. The kiss was unusual. Leo explored Raph's mouth with an uncharacteristic lack of precision. Leo's passion had been whipped into a frenzy, and he ravaged the hotheads eager mouth. Leo's churr was loud enough to rattle Raph's teeth. Leo's hands were firm on Raphael's shoulders, tugging him forward before flowing behind him. Leo's nails scrabbling over the hard surface of Raph's carapace. The rasping sound caused Raph to break the kiss. Moaning in deep satisfaction and he dropped down, hard and ready. Leo reached for his partners cock, but a growl from the hothead warned him off.

When Raph encircled his dick again, Leo was quaking from the warmth of being enfolded in his brothers hand even without any movement. He felt ready to blow just from the nearness and heat of his partner, to close to many times for control Leo bucked his hips, thrusting into Raph's waiting palm. Raph chuckled, low and dark pulling his hand back and breaking contact. "Not gonna go easy on ya Fearless." Raph rumbled waiting for Leo to still beneath him and then flicked his fingers against Leo's prostate. "Raph" Leo moaned as stars jumped up his aching dick. Yet more precum spurted in to the already broad pool on his plastron as Raph palmed his steel hard member.

Leo was on the precipices for the third time, when Raph decided to make his move. He stilled the hand on Leo's swollen cock and rose up on his knees beside him, he stayed bent so his second hand could continue to play between Leo's legs. He stroked his fingers in and out of Leo's entrance slowly. "Raaaaph" Leo whined trying to shift his hips to gain friction. Raphael responded by letting go of Leo's dick entirely, and gave Leo a hard look. "Ya want that Fearless? Ya want me ta make you cum?"

"Yeeess." Leo crooned his voice almost unrecognizably strained with lust. Raph shifted around so he was kneeling by Leo's head now, his erection bobbing above Leo face. Leo's eyes followed the motion of Raph's cock an almost predatory hunger flashing in them. "Show me how much you want it." Raph commanded. Leo sprung up off the bed lighting quick, rising up to eagerly suck at Raph's cock.

"Oh shell." Raph breathed it was different this time, urgency stripping the precision from Leo's movements. Saliva dripped in cooling trails down Raph's thighs as Leo bounded up and down Raph's deep emerald member as fast as he could manage. Raph reached back down for Leo's cock and was rewarded by the toe curling vibration of Leo churring around him. There was little technique in Leo's cock sucking at the moment, but the sight of his usually oh so in control partner nearly choking himself repeatedly as he struggle to get more of Raph in to his convulsing throat almost undid the hothead. Reluctantly Raph drew back, out of Leo's mouth. Leo tried to dart forward again, fast as shadow. But Raph caught his shoulder, once again releasing Leo's cock.

Leo whimpered as he fell back against the sheets. His eyes fever bright as he watched Raph. The hothead slid himself between Leo's knees spreading them further. Raph held his dick between thumb and forefinger "Ya want me to use this to make you cum, Leo?" He asked.

Leo nodded rapidly "Yeeesss." Leo moaned between pants "cuuuumm nooooww." Raphael rolled an unresisting Leonardo on to his shell, crawling between his legs. He positioned himself between Leo's bent legs, hovering on one arm as the other wrapped around his dick, ready to guide it into position.

Raph paused there, looking sincerely into his soon to be lovers face. "Finally mine." he breathed barely audible. He inched forward lining himself up with Leo's body, struggling to be careful while his head spun with need. From inches away Raph watched fear and anticipation mingle in the ocean of Leo's lust glazed eyes. "Fuck!" he spat bitterly hand moving away from his cock, to rest on the other side of Leo's head. "I can't do it." Leo whimpered and shifted his hips restlessly "not like this." Raphael whispered.

Leo rolled his hips forward rubbing against Raph's hard erection "Raphael." he moaned. Raph snaked a hand down between them once again palming Leo's cock. "Shhh, it's ok, I got you." the hothead soothed as he resumed stroking his partner. Raph pressed a kiss against a leaf green temple. "You?" Leo murmured.

Raph was surprised Leo could think of anything other than his own delayed release. "Fine." he widened his grip to encircle both of them, "Me too." rocking to the rhythm of Leo's near constant churrs.

"To-get-her" Leo moaned against his ear slit. Raph's vision swam, the first of his hot tears striking Leo's face as orgasam raw and primal slammed in to him. Leo's cock shuttered and twitched as white hot ejaculate burst from the tip. The feeling of his partners thick cum coating him drew a growling roar from Raph as he followed Leo into the deep well of orgasam. They rode the burning waves of pleasure in tandem, grinding against each other as the sweetness of release, so long denied stole all conscious thought.

It seemed that with orgasam a damn had broken. Raph lay half on top of Leo, the hotheads tears running down Leo neck. Raph's wet sobs were somewhat muffled by the pillow beneath him. Leo's hands smoothed up and down Raph's scarred carapace trying to sooth him. "Raph." he called softly "look at me." Raph shook his head and burrowed deeper against Leonardo's neck. Leo sighed, Raph snuggling against him as he cried was somehow adorable and heartbreaking all at once. "Raphael" Leo kissed the side of his distraught partners head. "I need to talk to you, and I want to see your face." Slowly Raph uncurled from him. Raphs eyes were red and a little puffy making the electric green irises stand out even more sharply, they met Leo's with great reluctance.

"Raphael, I'm not willing to promise you eternity or anything. But we can make this exclusive."

Raph's eyes narrowed with the first warning of anger "Ya don't have ta give me nothin' just because ya feel bad for me." his accent was thick and his voice raw with emotion.

"Raph" Leo ran a hand up his arm "I like being with you, I like it very much." he stroked the back of his neck softly. "I'm willing to give this a try, seriously."

"'Cause ya feel bad about me crying." Raph accused.

Leo sighed looking up into Raph's eyes earnestly, watching wariness and hope battle in them. "No." he corrected gently, "because I want you. And if to be with you, I can be with only you I'm ok with that." he ran a calloused thumb over Raph's cheek "Ever think I might be worried about losing you?"

Raph leaned down, closing the small gap between them "Never." he whispered against Leo's lips before pressing them against his own.

Raphael head against Leo's chest. Leo relished the quiet comfort of laying next to his lover. "Raph?" Leo whispered quietly not wanting to break the soft magic of moment. "Mmmph?" Raph responded sleepily. "What's today's date?" Leo quired. "The 22nd. Why?" Raph perked his head up to look at him.

"Mmmm." Leo hummed contentedly. "It's a good date. Since we're now official it'll be our anniversary."

"Fucking sap." Raph growled but tugged Leo tighter to him, hiding his flush against the plates of Leo's plastron.


	21. Chapter 21 Interlude 3 Tides

I'm not a huge fan of finishing or posting chapters from my phone- but I've been on the road but didn't want to leave you guys hanging. This chapter is very far from perfect, but sometimes It's better to just post.

* * *

Leo walked in to Don's lab. The shadow interior pierced by the blinking LEDs and flickering screens. A life time of habit had Leo skirting the pools of light as he picked his way through the tangles of wire and half built machines that littered the floor. Donatello was seated in a battered desk chair in front of a broad array of monitors their blue light outlining his silhouette. His sable eyes were liquid, pupils swimming large in the dark of the lab as he watched Leo approach.

There was something unsettling in those eyes, as much as Donatello was his beloved brother and a close member of the family he also operated at cognitive depths the rest of them could never transverse. Donnie wasn't unhinged like Baxter Stockman, but go far enough along the binet simon bell curve and there was a little madness in every genius.

Leo had felt a little strange around his soft spoken brother lately. He honestly wasn't sure if the olive skinned turtle was treating him differently or if the recent shift in his relationship with Rapheal had made Leo more acutely aware of his interactions with all of his teamates.

Whatever had caused the sharper edge to Don's teasing, Leo hopped he could repair the rift before it widened any further. And was greatly relived when his brother had asked him to come by the lab after he finished his one on one training with master splinter.

But now that Leo was here the back of his neck pricked with tension. There was something almost predatory in Don's gaze as he watched Leo glide those last few steps towards him. Hits of an untamed hunger flicking behind the darker shadows of his irises.

However Don's voice was glass smooth as he spoke, soothing him. "Hey Leo, have a seat."

Leo dropped into the offered chair "What's up, Don?"

He spun back towards the screens clicking around and bringing up half a dozen windows. A few clicks later and multiple videos were patchworked silently across the monitors. Leo felt the heat rising to his face as he recognised the contents. "You brought me in here to watch porn, Donatello?" Leo asked sardonically. Don smiled "Maybe another time, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Don turned to face Leo ignoring the sensuous display that haloed him. "What do you see Leonardo?" Leo tried to focus on Don's face and not the shifting images behind him. "People having sex?" Leo answered. "No" Donatello corrected "Humans mating." Leonardo rolled his eyes and gave him an incredulous look.

Donnie continued undaunted "We aren't human, Leo." The supple flesh that sweated and twisted together behind Don's head illustrated his point. A woman bent backwards, her spine arched in a way their shells even semi rigged as they were would never allow. "At least not entirely; and no amount of dress up and pretend, or philosophical teaching from father, or wanting to be will ever change that."

Leonardo cocked his head, considering Donatello's statement. In the break in conversation the white noise of the lab filled the silence. All around them Donatello's science pulsed and glowed. Not the clean dry science of research facilities and university labs, but something wilder. Don's inventions were as patched together as they were, a mishmash of alien technology, scavenged parts improvisations. "Why do you bring up our hybridization?" Leo asked finally.

"It's almost fall." Donatello paused letting the implication sink in. "Do you have a strategy for your interactions with Raphael during mating season?" Even in the dim light of the lab Leo's blush was visible. "If you have a plan, I'm happy to provide you with tactical advice" He placed a cool hand on Leos thigh. "or feild support." Don continued dryly.

"W-what? D-don-nie!" Leo stammered, shifting away from Don touch. Leonardo was about to lay into Don about his strange teasing the glimpsing the earnest concern in Donatello's face hesighed instead. Leo took a deep breath before speaking "It's not our first season." he fidgeted uncomfortably before continuing "We will handle things as we always have, individualy with as little disruption to Sensei and training as possible."

Don snorted in reply "Is Raph onboard for this 'individually' clause? Further even if you some how convince Raph aggree to sit on his hands while you keep your legs crossed" Leo half suppressed a chuckle at Don's colorful imagery. Don gave him an incredulous look and resumed "do you honestly think that will still stand with Raph's blood running hot a the smell of his mate just down the hall?"

Leo sat a little straiter I'm his commander and his partner, he'll have too. Thankfully I've got almost a month to figure it out."

Don snorted "You may have a month but by my estimates Raph has a week at best."

Leonardo gaped at him, Donatello warmed inwardly at the adorable sight of slack jawed Leo couldn't help adding "Raphael is always as early as you are late."

* * *

"Yo Raph, ya want your ass handed to you for a couple rounds of old school street fighter?"

Raph surged with an easy roll of his shoulders. Holding out his hand for a controller "Sure thing twerp, I'm always happy to wipe the floor with ya."

They exchanged easy banter for a few rounds while Michelangelo probed for an opening.

Finally Mikey risked a quick glance at his brother during the wind up animation on a super "Not any of my business, but I was like just wondering if you had you know, come up with a good excuse for master Splinter for why your stealing his most perfect student for two weeks of you bunny humping that bubble butt."

Raph shot him a confused look "What are ya on about now?"

Mikey grinned " Summers ending."

Raph's expression was the perfect mirror of this thoughts as he teased through Miney's hint. "Shell." he whispered eyes wide.

Michaelangelo grinned "Ready to play sink the submarine as a full time professional sport?"

"We haven't actually, ya know." Raph trailed off uncomfortably. "Mated?" Mikey supplied helpfully. Raph slapped him on the back of the head automatically "Got a real way with words little bro, you could make anything sound unsexy."

"If I'm lucky nature will just take its corse." Raph cracked his knuckles before continuing "But we both know I ain't that lucky. And..." he paused focused look settling over his features "I can't have an easy win on this. Its gotta be all or nothing."

"Sounds like your making this hard dude. Just flow with it." Mikey advised.

"Ya gotta look at this from my side, I'm all in, but I take it too far, too fast Fearless is gonna freak." Raph grinned "Ain't like I ain't dreaming of it though, that ass is going to be sweet to tap."

Mike chuckled at Raph's colorful language "Can I ask you something bro?"

Raph sruged and waited for Mikey to continue.

Mikey bounced slightly and then spat out "How do you know if you are like, in love, love?"

Raph's eye brows shot up and he rocked backwards slightly in suprise "Shell Mikey you are better at this stuff then I am."

Michelangelo shook his head emphatically "No way dude, you are like mad in touch with your feelings bro. It's like one of the reasons we get along so well. That and you're shella funny when it's not me you're ragging on."

"I'm good at having them, I'm not always good at explaining them in ways other than with my fists." Raph counterd.

The intensity of Raphael's eyes on him was heady stuff. Mikey pressed onward. "Like, when we were younger." his words rushing together a little in his eagerness. "For strait serious, I saw what was happening between you and Leo, but I couldn't see why. I mean he's hot and all but really, why Leo man?"

"Just was. Like gravity or the color of the sky ya know?" Raph shifted on the couch, emotions rolling across his face to fast to name. "My whole life I've been a fighter, but I couldn't fight this. Then I realized that I didn't even want ta."

"Sounds heavy dude." Mikey quipped.

Raphael nodded vaguely risking a quick glance at Mike before continuing. "Thats not even the scary part, you want to know what the scary part is?"

"Lay it on me."

"That all this, everything I feel about him, might not be enough." Raph paused eyes shifting away uncomfortably. "Fearless, he's got this distance. Sometimes I feel like it takes everything I've got and then some just for me to reach him." Mikey felt Raph's gaze as a near palpable heat as green and gold rings burned into him. "I put my self out there. And I got no guarantee he's ever gonna reach back."

Mikey cocked his head considering "Dude, I wouldn't get sloppy, but I wouldn't worry to much either."

"No?" Raph asked slinging an arm over the back of the couch as he leaned into it.

"Leo's not as complex a dude as everyone makes him out to be. He's like efficient, just a matter of time before he figured out he can't survive with out you." Mikey made a little balncing gesture with his hand "then again, bro's not the fastest on the uptake, so it may be a while."

Raph grinned, in responce the conquest thrilled him almost as much as the prize.


	22. Chapter 22 Summers end

Sorry this took me so long to post. I've been on the road for weeks and I felt more than a little rusty pounding out a paragraph here and there late night at truck stops or sitting on the loading dock in some unfamiliar city between shows. I hope despite it being a little rough and disjointed you enjoy it.

* * *

The first crisp snap of early October permeated the concrete walls of the lair and the faint glow of predawn light filtered down into the dojo as Leo ran smoothly through a complex kata. He enjoyed working in the quiet before morning practice, where he could focus with out distraction. The blue banded turtle was so focused he failed to notice Raphael's entrance until he strode across the dojo, slung one strong arm around him and collapsed his weight on top of Leo dragging them both to the ground.

"Raph, Wha.." Leo's query trailed off as the intensity of the hotheads green gold eyes pinned him to the floor as surely as the bulky turtles dead weight. Leo went still beneath him, dark blue eyes soft and slumberous, swept up momentarily in the flood of Raphael's need.

Leo had just enough forethought to release his swords and shove them to the side, before Raph crushed their lips together in a kiss so wet and deep it was like drowning. Heat rolled off the emerald turtle in waves, the sent of his arousal making Leo's head swim. Raph slid his legs between Leo's knees spreading them wide as he ground their plastrons together. The rasp of their plastrons broke Leonardo from his daze.

Silently thanking Donatello for the warning Leonardo reached up and placed a firm hand on either side of Raph's head holding his fiery gaze. "Raphael" Leo said his voice cool and commanding "stop it." his partner panted for a few seconds hot breath washing over Leo's cheek. Then whined "Can't" before dipping his head down to nip at Leo's neck. Leo struggled to get a few centering breaths around the musky and rich undercurrent of Raph's pheromones.

He pushed Raph back trying to marshal his wits and reign in his responses to Raph's molten passion. Deciding on a new tactic he flipped them, bringing his own legs between Raphael's. To Leo's surprise the change in positions seemed to suit the hothead just fine, Raph settled back onto his carapace with a soft moan in the back of his throat. Leonardo nearly lost himself as he felt the hotheads tail wiggling eagerly against his thighs. The emerald turtles hands flowed down his leaders shell, coming to roughly cup the swell of Leo's ass, urging him forward. Leo decided that while Raph's lack of preference was interesting, it was not productive in an immediate let's not screw in a place where our family is going to walk in on us at any second sense.

"Raphael" Leo breathed softly, capturing his brothers wandering hands, "Look at me." Raph did, his gaze hooded and slow. Undeterred Raph hooked a leg around Leo's shell, encouraging him to move closer against him. The hothead was not making this easy on him, and Leo felt his own resolve start to crumble. Steeling himself he bored in to his brothers eyes with his own. "Not here" he stated flatly. Raphael wiggled in his grip, grinding against him "Now?" Raph pleaded. "Yes, now." Leo placated "but not here." he stressed before releasing his brothers hands and standing up. A hastily penned note that simply read training run was pinned to the refrigerator, then Leo half lead, half dragged Raphael in to the tunnels beyond their lair. It seemed to take an eternity to get to their destation. Leo wanted someplace remote enough that they were unlikely to be overheard, but secure enough not to be open to attack. He ended up leading Raph to his thinking place, the one he had come to after discovering him that first night many months ago.

Leo pushed Raph up against a wall, and the hothead melted against him. Raphael's firm body was unbelievably warm as Leonardo pressed tight against him. Distracting his partner with a kiss, Leo reached up behind Raph's head and deftly undid the knots of his frayed bandana. He captured his partners hands with his own pinning them above his head. Leo quickly secured Raph's wrists with the red strip of cloth to a well placed pipe. Circumventing any objections from his most impatient teammate by grinding their bodies together. As Leo steped back a tiny space Raph growled and tugged at the bonds. "Sorry" he breathed along Raph's neck lapping in slow circles "but if I leave your hands free, who knows what you'll do."

"You, is what I'm likely to be doing." Leo snorted, "Good to know you are still in there somewhere." "I'm still in here" Raph reassured him, "But it aint the usual thing this season, it's idouno, worse? better? Maybe just more." Raph pressed the diamond hard bulge in his plastron against Leo for emphasis.

Leo kelt before the broad turtle. "Drop down for me." Raph groaned in relief as his cock slid free of the too tight compartment. Raph churred long and loud as Leo curled his fingers engorged organ and gave it a few strokes. Leo leaned forward and gave the head a tentative lick, when Raph bucked forward and exploded, screaming his name and splashing his face and hands with pearly strands.

Leo looked up at him surprised. "Well that was brief." he commented dryly. Raph glared down at him "I've been ready ta, blow for ya since the dojo" he growled, "and we ain't done here." Leo laughed, earning him another dirty look, but Raph remained quiet as Leo took his partners still rock hard member in his mouth and swirled his tongue over it. "Oh, fuck yes" was the last cohearnt thing Raph said as Leo lapped at his throbbingly sensitive erection. The taste of Raphael's recent release still lingering in his mouth, Leo drew Raph deep into his mouth throat convulsing around the needy emerald cock. Raph cried out, his deep bedroom baritone issuing an unending manta of moans, jumbled curses, shouts of Leo's name, urging Leo to go deeper, suck harder, move faster.

Leo skimmed his hands along the inside of muscular emerald thighs questioningly. In response Raph churred so thunderously Leo could feel the vibration through Raph's iron hard member. "Fuck yes, Leo, I need, I need ya." Leo drew back his swiftly sucking his fingers before pressing one against Raph's tight hole. Slowly working the digit in. Leo resumed his bobbing head movements as he gradually stretched Raph until he was able to move in and out easily. Precum welled from Raph's tip as Leo rocked his finger against Raph's prostate in time to the rise and fall of Raph's churrs.

Leo drew his head back to better watch his partner, replacing fierce suction with quick handed strokes with long lapping tongue movements. Raph was beyond frantic. He pulled against his bonds and thrashed his head back and forth blindly, his eyes squeezed shut with pleasure. Leo was mesmerized, this was the core of who Raphael was- his feral wanton willingness to abandon him self completely to a moment of passion.

Leo would of liked to draw it out further, but a glance up at the distant sky through the grates showed they were getting dangerously close to morning training. Leo increased his pace a final time. Working Raph's shaft with one hand as he sucked aggressively on the tip, second hand blurring as it moved in and out of Raphael at speed. Raph's body drew as taught, each muscle straining before he bellowed Leonardo's name a final time and spilled hotly into the blue leaders mouth.

After dizzying minutes of Raph's unloading explosively down his throat, across his face and down the front of his plastron, Leo rose. Raphael trembled against the wall weakly as Leo plucked at he knots in his bandana. With all of Raph's thrashing they had drawn very tight, but the hothead seemed content to lean his head forward against Leo's shoulder as he worked. Finally teasing out the last knot, he guided them carefully to the ground and pulled Raph up against his chest. Raph seemed unusually lax and Leo took full advantage cuddling the heavier turtle against him shamelessly.

Stroking Raph's head tenderly he asked "How many times a day do you relive your self normally durning matting season?" Raph grunted "I never kept count, Idouno, four maybe five times a day." Leo did some quick math in his head and winced. "There is no way I can cover for seventy absences in two weeks, even if we double up like we did this morning, we'd still need to slip out thirty five times." He gave Raph a long look "I won't be able to be with you every time." Raph looked pained "I'll be with you as much as I can, and I'll cover for you when I can. I'll see if I can get Donatello to help cover for both of us." "That's fine by me" Raph replied, "ya already giving me more then I ever really hoped for." Raph lifted Leo's hands to his lips "But what about you?" "What about me?" Leo echoed.

Raph kissed Leo's calloused fingertips lightly. "Well, I'm always early, but your always late. What about when it's your time?" Leo's expression flicked in surprise before smoothing out. "How do you know I'm always late?" Raph shifted against him then settled more deeply on to his chest, keeping his eyes down he replied "Been watching you, you hide it better then the rest of us, but I can always tell." "Don't worry about me" Leo soothed, Raph made a noise "I've either got more restraint or don't expirence your level of need. I go couple of times a day tops. Besides I've always managed before." Raph grunted "Maybe you'll be fine Fearless, but it's diffrent for me this time, might be diffrent for you too." Raph pushed himself up so he was sitting his face inches from Leo's own. "Either way, I got your back". The kiss started gently, but tenderness slowly melted between Raph's bright passion and Leo's stubborn advances.

Leo drew back reluctantly. "Raph, we really do need to go or we'll be late to practice." Raph laughed as he climbed to his feet, "All that and your worried about sensei giving us a few extra push ups?" but he dutifully jogged after Leo behind the corridor.

They were the last ones in the door to line up for morning training Donnie arched an eyebrow at him. Leo nodded with the gost of a smile almost imperceptibly playing across his lips before turning forward his expression blank.


End file.
